Pretending in Love
by crystalphoenix19
Summary: Eriol loves Kaho and Tomoyo still pines for some one else. The catch is they are MARRIED. They are partners in bussiness and best friends but...they stop at that. NOT IN LOVE. Will they fall in love or choose their lost loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't own CCS at all.

**A/N**: Okay. Second fic!! Tomoyo and Eriol pairing. Unusual though!! Cuz Eriol still loves Kaho and Tomoyo is still stuck on her ex-boy friend! But the catch is...Tomoyo and Eriol are married becoming powerful alliance in the bussiness world and partners in work. But not partners in...scoff...bed...scoff! Marriage for convenience. And life is hard ppl!! Heehee...So on with the story. It is set fifteen years after Eriol leaves Japan for England with Kaho.

**

* * *

**

**Pretending in Love**

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

Tomoyo gently carressed the wedding ring and sighed. It was a platinum ring with a huge solitaire diamond. Okay, normally any woman would feel proud of it, and she shook her head. She was proud! She was happy in her life, was she really now?

She licked her lips and closed her eyes and breathed taking in the quite flashy restaurent's air, that was mixed with the gentle jasmine smell along with the food. She then opened her eyes to look at her watch. He was late by half hour.

But she was with him, Eriol, her husband, her working partner, also the share partner of her company, throughout the Tsushiro company meeting. What could take him now? She again sighed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Tomoyo!" Eriol's voice shook her and she looked at him.

He bent down and kissed her...on the cheeks and she did the same.

Did married couple kiss on the cheeks?? Mechanically?? Her heart dipped. She ached...she still ached for that some one from her past. Not that Eriol knew of that person...everyone did know about Sakura but not this guy.

"Its okay! But what took you so long? We did finish that contract successfully!" Tomoyo said.

"Mmm...was just making plans for our first Anniversary!" Eriol winked his eyes and she smiled.

"Okay!" Her eyes went up sardonically, "Do we have to go through with this?"

"Yes. What would all of the son of bitches think about us then?" Eriol said and motioned for the waiter.

He ordered for both of them and she waited patiently.

* * *

She looked around lazily while Eriol did the job of ordering and then she heard the slow music filling the air. It was the song of Lois Armstrong, 'What a wonderful world' and her heart twisted mercilessly in her chest and her face didn't mask the hurt.

"Tomoyo? You okay?" She could hear Eriol's concerned voice from accross the table, not that it registered. It took moments for her to become just manageable and she wondered.

It still hurt. Even after six long years. She still loved him. That mean egotistical bastard! She shut her eyes and felt Eriol's warmth from his palm onto her hand. She welcomed this gesture. Ofcourse, this is why she'd married him. For the comfort he gave her and the friendship that saw more than the 'beautiful' Tomoyo tag. But she realized that who ever she was with, she would still love that person who had permanently scarred her.

"Yes. Just a little dizzy." Tomoyo said and he nodded.

"After the Anniversary night, I am taking you on a vacation. How does that sound?" He asked and she nodded.

"So the invitees list??" Tomoyo asked looking at him.

"Mmm...taken care of. You could come with your own list. I've taken care of mine. Here..." Eriol passed the list to her and she read it.

There was one name in the last that threw her off gaurd. Mizuki Kaho with a friend! What was she doing in England now? She'd left for some oil country and Eriol hadn't heard from her since.

"What is Kaho doing here?" She asked but missed the pure flash of pain in Eriol's eyes before she looked at him.

"She got in touch with me until recently." Eriol said and gulped the wine that was poured.

She nodded slowly,"I wonder..." She whispered and Eriol smirked.

"Okay, today. She called me and...Tomoyo there is something I wanted to say..." But Eriol was interrupted with the waiter who served them food.

* * *

Eriol opened the flat door and held the door open for Tomoyo. She smiled as she got in and Eriol helped her with the coat.

"A drink before bed?" Tomoyo asked sweetly and smiled.

"Nah! I wanna hit bed. But I can join if you want it." Eriol said shirking his coat off and holding it in his hands.

Tomoyo looked at him and frowned slightly at the dark haired powerful magician in front of her. She was his best friend and they communicated well. Their excellent rapport was the one that got much out of Tomoyo in the past three years. She wanted a life that was not dependant on her mother. Actually she'd run from Japan to escape the pain of her broken heart. It was by chance that she decided to go to England and by chance she met Eriol. She worked hard and reached the position that gave her all this wealth and a friend like Eriol. She knew him in and out and it worried her now. He was obviously disturbed. And she didn't know why.

"Okay. Good night then." Tomoyo said and crossed him to her door. Eriol wished her a good night and reached for the other door.

Tomoyo waited for him to go into his own bedroom and then sighed again. This was not her Eriol. He'd always turn behind to look at her and smile suggestively. She stood contemplating at the door and opened her own door and closed it behind her.

Okay, even she'd had a painful day.

She slipped from her dress and got into comfortable night clothes. She got into the massive bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't sleep. As of before, he haunted her dreams. He was there everywhere...she didn't want to take his damned name.

* * *

Eriol was on his bed with just his jeans. He was thinking heavily. Kaho had called him. After five years of disappearance. The only woman he'd ever loved. He still loves her. What if she wanted him now? He was aware of the other woman who slept in the next room. His wife, Tomoyo. He snorted. Yeah rite! Wife indeed. Best friends more like it. He'd found surprising comfort in this woman when he'd met her three years ago. She had been different from that beautiful and understanding girl of eight. When he'd met her, it was a complicated woman. A twenty three year old woman. Running, nowhere to go. She irked him first.

But as time went by, they were able to establish that familar evironment. She turned back into that Tomoyo Daidouji. Who was so very different from Kaho. She had a beautiful heart even beneath that beautiful body of hers! And then he saw that excellent worker in her, her determination and the tenderness. He never realized that he'd become very close with her. They both were emotionally attached to each other. And they communicated well. Together, they'd built a world of their own and protected themselves from the harsh world. He loved her alright but never like that Kaho.

Kaho lit everything in him. His love and his hatred. She burned him. Even to this moment. There were many women between Kaho and Tomoyo...but only Kaho held everything of him. His soul. He cursed himself that he was very weak. He couldn't stop himself from remembering all those times with her. By the private beach back in the Bahamas, where they'd made love...the streets of Paris they walked together, the heat of Sahara...he still ached for her. To hold her, to smell her enticing scent...how badly he'd wanted to 'marry' her. But she ditched him and left. She said he was very young. He'd wondered why it didn't strike her when they made love. Or in Kaho's words, fucked.

Tomoyo had no qualms with him. He knew she loved him. Ofcourse, she'd had doubts when he had asked her to marry him. But now, she was far better than that Kaho. But still, his whole being longed for Kaho.

He opened his eyes.

"Tomoyo..." He breathed realizing that his best friend was not fine today. He remembered her state while they dined together. It was as if she had become unreachable and he was busy wallowing in his own thoughts that he'd completely forgotten her!

Tomoyo jumped from her bed. Eriol was not fine today! He was never like that! She cursed her emotional heart and her mind that always went along with it. She had hardly noticed his strained face. By Kami...he was all the relation she had. Even if marriage was just a ...an arrangement of sorts. She had never trusted a man after that beast...or a woman. But Eriol was different. He loved her as a friend and she was supposed to know how he felt. And today, his spirits were in the pits and she had hardly noticed it. To top, Nakuru and spinel-sun weren't in the house at the moment.

* * *

She opened her door and got out only to find that Eriol too had opened the door and was about to knock into her. They stood paralyzed for a second looking into each others eyes. Suddenly she felt something snap inside her. Her lips parted and she gasped at his strong form. Eriol's eyebrows rose. Tomoyo cleared her constricting throat.

"Bad day?" She asked tilting her head to a side.

"Kinda!" Eriol answered with his trade mark smirk.

Tomoyo nodded and clasped his hands and entwined her fingers with his.

"Mine too...but not that all bad. Still, you could say it was not exactly great." Tomoyo rattled and Eriol pulled her against his chest. He knew that she was stressed or worried sick over something. She tended to talk a lot then. Without him having to question her. Hands still clasped, her gently ran his free hand down her head, rifting through her hair.

"Lets go to bed." Eriol said and Tomoyo nodded, her eyes closed, her cheek still pressed against his chest. Without the heels, she just came upto his chest. He was a foot taller than her.

Eriol nestled next Tomoyo in his bed and pulled the blankets over both of them. Tomoyo closed her eyes and welcomed his warmth. She egged further, her back almost digging his chest and he arms wound around her, pulling her close. Eriol relaxed with Tomoyo's scent filling his senses and he closed his eyes. But both were thinking of some one else, the pain they'd caused. For a fleeting moment, Eriol wondered whether Tomoyo loved some one. He knew nothing of her love life. None that he, her best friend knew. And Tomoyo was wondering too, whether Eriol would ever fall in love again. When she'd met him he was a play boy of sorts and seemed to quiet down once they both were married. They both wondered at each other's love life but just a fleeting thought. They were soon drowned in their own misery...

And both were unaware of the ferocity with which they both held each other as they fell asleep. Eriol's lips rested against the back of her neck and Tomoyo stirred a little and settled down, unconciously smiling at the intimate contact.

They'd slept like this together, void of any sexual interest many nights. Just wanting company.

Imagining some one else' warmth...but failing miserably.

* * *

Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly and then closed. Then her eyes snapped open realizing that she was not in her own room and she looked franctically around. The heavy weight of Eriol's arms beneath her breasts reminded her of where she was was. And also the steel appearence of the room and then she allowed herself to relax and also was aware of their entangled legs. She was quite surprised. Ofcourse, she'd slept with him many times with clothes on ofcourse...but never once did she find them in an intimate position like this. But she calmed herself down...this was Eriol, she told herself. And then as if pure electricity burnt her veins...she was aware of his lips against her neck. She froze...her heart thumping madly as she closed her eyes in the pure ecstacy of his hot breath blowing against her skin.

'Oh my god...'Tomoyo thought and her hands pressed his arms. She snapped open her eyes and strained to look at the alarm she'd gifted Eriol. It said...one thirty. It was still sleeping time, they'd fallen asleep three hours ago.

"Mmm??" Eriol's sleepy confused question caught her attention.

"Its only me...Eriol." She said softly and was shocked how husky she sounded.

What was wrong with her? Why was she behaving like this? Tomoyo was plagued with questions as Eriol's naked chest burnt her back. Ofcourse, her night gown was simply made of thin material. And it had ridden up, Eriol realized as the lower part of her back was warming him against his stomach. And her exposed legs were entwined with his.

Waking up like this...he was not aware of Tomoyo but he was aware of the 'female'. His hands slipped down and found her smooth skin of her thighs and Tomoyo went rigid. His fingers were...agonizingly arousing her the way they travelled up, past her underwear toward her mid riff. His whole palm covered her midriff and she dimly thought how small she was compared to him. His hands travelled upward and ripped the bra with magic(!) and Tomoyo's protest died as her eyes again shut with ecstacy in response to his open mouthed kisses on her neck. The hands gently cupped one her breast and Tomoyo bit her lips to stifle a moan. He was slowly turning her toward him and she complied as he trailed hot kissed from his neck to her mouth. He gently nudged her lips with his, forcing them to open.

Not that both were thinking with their right minds.

Tomoyo opened her mouth giving him access and Eriol deepened the kiss crushing her beneath him while his fingers tore her night gown off. Tomoyo could feel his naked chest with her own and it added to their heat and she pulled him closer to her.

She was on fire, she knew it. She no longer registered that it was Eriol and neither Eriol noted that.

She moved against his throbbing member eagerly and Eriol drowned in the heady sensation.

Eriol marvelled at her sweetness...her scent...her submission as well as her initiative and suggestive thrust against him...sent him rocketing somewhere...

No one had aroused him like this...no one had given him such a heady sensation at a mere kiss...no one scortched him like this...no one aroused his demon...not even Kaho...

That was when Eriol catapulted back to earth. He broke this kiss abruptly and looked at Tomoyo. Panting. Tomoyo's eyes opened and the confusion was evident. Then it became steady, then again it widened in terror then to awe. For Eriol's eyes had turned deepest blue.

And thats when both noticed that they were glowing, in a faint blue.

Eriol smelt blood and then blinked. His eyes weresky blue again and he got off her lying beside her. He was aware of her badly bruised lips which were bleeding a little.

"I am sorry..."Tomoyo managed and Eriol drew a quick breath.

"Shut up." Eriol whispered but it was sharp. Her voice having the wrong effects on him.

Tomoyo shut up as told but she was still reeling from the highly charged emotions Eriol had managed to 'give' her.

"Get out Tomoyo. Now." Eriol said and Tomoyo looked at him sharply.

She winced realizing her wounds and her throbbing lips.

She covered herself and closed her eyes.

Shit!! What had just happened? She collected her shredded night gown and headed for the door, not trusting herself.

She realized Eriol's burrowed brows and clenched fists and was aware of the inner turmoil.

* * *

She found herself disappointed for a second as she slipped into her room.

'I am disappointed?' Tomoyo asked alarmed. She realized she was sulking not because of what happened but what did not happen.

She was afraid, she had never been afraid of _him_ those years ago...but why was she afraid of Eriol now??

As for Eriol, he jumped out of the window to get as far away from Tomoyo and was flying off wildly through the buildings not knowing where he was headed.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Okay, so how did ya'll find it?? Please review and lemme know. And yeah, suckers for angsty as well as romance stick around. Lotsa of those in chapters to come. Okay, questions about Spinel sun and Nakuru and Tomoyo's mystery man will be answered in the next chapter. This chapter just lets you know that their relationship is platonic, and I promise its not going to be like that! Cuz Eriol will ofcourse 'do' Kaho. Heehee...kidding fellas!!! Tomoyo and Eriol forever!!

Reveiw and review and review!!!! Please...!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS.

**A/N**: The second chapter guys!! I want you all to take Eriol's and Tomoyo's relation slowly. Tomoyo's past love is discussed though not in detail, wait for next chapter, their Anniversary party. This chapter is...well read it to find out. A long chapter, sorry!

On with the story...

**

* * *

**

**Pretending in Love**

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

Tomoyo held herself tightly rocking back and forth. Her gaze flicked to the show case she had decorated with adoration. Many expensive gifts, ones from her mother, Sakura and Syaoran, ofcourse, from Eriol stood glaring at her quite blatantly. Her interest settled on the silver framed photograph of Eriol. It was a black and white and he looked painstakingky handsome. She'd often wondered how Kaho could leave a long haired, cerulean eyed and the most powerful sorcerer in the world! Eriol, now, had long flowing hair that reached his mid back and some locks framing his face, his deep set eyes and that sardonic smile, made him attractive but did nothing to hide the animalistic virility that gleamed in his features. 

How could she? But then, hadn't Tomoyo resisted his charms...okay if you call Eriol's features as charming. She knew it was far from just charming. But today, somehow, after all these years, she had slipped. Not that it mattered, it was Eriol after all. She had a hard time coping with him after meeting him after a decade.

Sure they'd been friends but once Eriol left Tomoeda, never to return back, his touch was limited only to the Kinomotos. And the Li clan in China. She would hear of him from Sakura and that was that.

Ofcourse, in their world of magic that was non existent to other normal humans, she was just a mere human. She would often feel like Li's vibrant cousin whose spirits had been nearly squashed by the inmitable Wolf dubbed Syaoran, Meilin. Sakura's power grew and she was aware by the passing years, that inside her cousin, a slow passion was beginning to form, ofcourse the recipient of those feelings were Syaoran. She had almost broken, if the wet pillows that maids frowned upon for several months after their engagement had been made official, but for that man.

Tomoyo then hesitantly shifted her gaze to a amethyst crystal colored rose, it seemed to reach her heart and give a violent squeeze. It hurt. She realized that when she felt hot tears. She still felt the same. Eriol's episode now, didn't affect her much, she decided. Looking at the rose, it hurt like hell. As if the wound is still fresh and she felt herself bleeding. She shut her eyes to block thinking of that damned man. Who'd played with her...or Tomoyo willingly went to him. Sakura didn't hurt as much this man had hurt her.

Then came Eriol as she was wandering the streets of Italy aimlessly.

_

* * *

__Not that she recognized him, it was he who'd recognized her. She was surprised at first and almost slapped him for 'groping' her as she put. Then the next morning, she found that the company she was working for was actually Eriol's!!_

_She had to face him the next day, and she had quite sobered up. She knew she was going to beg for the job and she'd do anything to preserve her independance and she needed this job. If she were jobless, in Italy, she would be left again to look for a job, wandering the streets, penniless and the thought shook her. Okay, so she'd beg._

_But she didn't have to, she apologized first and Eriol smiled that same mysterious smile._

_"Aren't you a long way from home, Daidouji-san?" He asked politely._

_"Yes, Hiiragizawa-san. I am working on my own, you know...gaining experience before I take on Okaa-san." She said and was nervous._

_Eriol's smile never left his face._

_"Is it so Daidouji-san? Then why is your mother sending search parties to find you? She even contacted me." Eriol said and Tomoyo fight hard to keep up her composure._

_Too many things at the same time. She wouldn't show the stanger in front of her that she was lost._

_"What I said is true Hiiragizawa-sama. Its upto you now. But I would appreciate if you wouldn't judge me..."Tomoyo was cut short._

_"Say what! I will make a deal with you. You work here, have your life the way you want it. For now, I can see you are running away but I am not going to say anything. But atleast you aren't all on your own. I am here, the company that is. I have to get back to England soon. I will keep my mouth sealed." Eriol said and got up. Tomoyo smiled gratefully._

_"Thankyou. Again, I am so sorry for what happened yesterday. I seriously thought that someone was chasing me and...well, sorry." Tomoyo said and smiled._

_"You couldn't say that Daidouji-san. Quite sure I knew I was chasing you but I very well deserved your mugging!" Eriol said and winked, throwing Tomoyo off-gaurd._

_Okay...so this is not the same English boy she knew a decade back. This was...a man who was different and she was right, he was a stranger._

_She nodded not trusting her tongue as she went out and closed the door behind her._

_From there, she worked and eventually, her mother's spies found her. But she was clever enough to negotiate with her mother and in time, she found herself working with Eriol himself, eventhough he lost his patience with her sometimes, life had certainly taken some unexpected turns._

_Eriol became her best friend and she became Eriol's best friend. She was able to solve banters of Nakuru and Spinel-sun and she found London suited her. It had become her home. Sometimes, she found herself in the recieving end of her friends' family._

* * *

But what led to their marriage was... 

"Oh Tomo..." Tomoyo stopped in middle sentence as something went through her.

She knew, it was Eriol, but he had promised he wouldn't use his magic on her!

That was the last thing she remembered as she slipped into a dreamless slumber. Eriol let himself in and looked at the sleeping form. She was plopped royally on the foot of the bed, he bent to place her properly but decided against it.

He took out his buzzing cell and found it was his descendant.

Eriol smirked. Syaoran!

* * *

Tomoyo woke up to the morning sun's rays warming her face. She bolted upstraight and a hand flew to calm her pounding heart. She looked around and something floating in the air caught her eyes. It seemed like a note and she rolled her eyes as a smiled formed on her lips. 

"Eriol??" She whispered a question and the note flew to her. She opened it and her smile widened.

"Dear beautiful Tomoyo,

Goodmorning! It was a long night I suppose and I apologize for my lecherous behavior. Although I won't deny that I derived immense pleasure in working you up!

Anyway, getting to the point, my Lady, your dress will be brought by Nakuru by the time you finish this letter. And sorry, for putting you to sleep. But I don't understand why you were crying?

Let me make it upto you dear Tomoyo, after tonights party. Sakura and Syaoran are here already.

How does Switzerland sound?

With lots of love,

Eriol."

And just then, the bell rang and Tomoyo giggled. Instead of 'with lots of love', she thought, that Eriol should have written 'magically yours'. Tomoyo stopped before the door and pondered at that thought. She shook her head as if to clear befuddled thoughts and opened bracing herself for the hug-attack.

Sure.

"TOMO-CHAN!!!!" Nakuru's high pitch voice peirced the calm sunny morning and Tomoyo was hugged with a bear embrace. Ofcourse, Tomoyo choked.

"Okay Nakuru. Please leave the Mistress alone. She is choking, you imbecile!"Spinel-sun's voice thundered and Nakuru left Tomoyo and Spinel was behind Tomoyo steadying her swaying form.

"Ha! You are just jealous Suppi-chan!! If you wanted a hug, you could have as well told me!!" Nakuru piped and Spinel visibly grimaced.

"Come on in!!" Tomoyo said as she held Nakuru's hand.

"Woow...Tomo-chan! I never knew you could do house keeping too!" Nakuru chirped and Tomoyo flushed with pride!

"Thank you. Now I will freshen up and you can help yourself with the breakfast, I am sure your Master must have taken care of...no don't look at me like that. He put me sleep yesterday and I slept...feels like ten years!" Tomoyo said and made it to her room.

Ofcourse, Eriol's gaurdians knew what was their relation. They didn't have many guests so other's thought they were the normal couple.

"Put something for your badly chapped lips, Tomo-chan! All work and not taking care of yourself...is not so good." Nakuru said and Tomoyo froze.

"Okay." Tomoyo managed and ran to the bathroom and looked at the mirror.

Her eyes widened. Now that would be noticeable in tonights party! How was she to know that Eriol's kisses would be so...she shook her head. She had a busy day ahead of her. After all she was a career woman!

* * *

Eriol was waiting for the fax that would add another company into his vast Empire. The Empire, Tomoyo helped him build! 

Tomoyo...he was just wondering. He tried hard to concentrate on his work but his thoughts flew to the amethyst eyed beauty who almost warmed his bed. He'd returned after his jangled nerves settled down and was troubled to find her crying! But it didn't take a genius to realize that she was not crying because of him. He knew that she had loved Sakura but...there was some one else, he was sure of it. He cast a spell and she fell asleep. When he settled under his blankets, it smelled soft jasmine reminding him that Tomoyo was there, all willing today, beneath him. He could still taste her and he willed himself to fall asleep. Today some how her walls were breached and he was just surprised that how it happened.

His eyes flicked over to the marriage photograph nestled amongst various files that needed attention.

Their marriage...

_Tomoyo's mother was forcing her to come back to Tomoeda. And Tomoyo's spirits were getting crushed as the days passed. Eriol had watched Tomoyo put on a brave front all these three years and now he knew, she was falling apart again. And he too knew, that running the company wouldn't be the same without her. 'The Sun' was Tomoyo's as much as it was Eriol's. Both had built it and now..._

_"How about you become my partner, Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked as she was stuffing her bag to catch a flight back to Japan._

_"That wouldn't help Hiiragizawa-sama. I could as well work from there if that were the case." She said softly crying._

_"Its not all that bad. You have your experience now, it will be fine." Eriol said._

_"Mmm. I know, but you wouldn't understand." Tomoyo said as she seated herself next to Eriol. Nakuru was pouting in the back seat, not at all happy with Tomoyo leaving. Spinel for once, agreed with Nakuru._

_Eriol understood very well. He knew that returning to her mother was not troubling her but some thing else. And he had never seen her so afraid, ready-to-break state before. _

_He helped her getting the bags and waited for her. Nakuru and Spinel chose to stay in the car._

_Eriol entered the air port with Tomoyo in tow._

_"I want you to be happy, Daidouji-san." Eriol said and she smiled. Tears were still there and she hugged him._

_"I will miss you. Very much. I don't want to go, Hiiragizawa-sama." She said and people around thought that they were lovers!_

_Something in Eriol snapped into action and he held her close. Tomoyo's crying stopped at this gesture and looked up at him._

_"Then don't go." Eriol said and she blinked._

_"Nani?" Tomoyo squeaked._

_"Marry me Daidouji-san. Then you can stay here, with me, Nakuru, Spinel-sun. With us." Eriol said looking into her eyes intensely._

_"But...I can't Hiiragizawa-sama. Its..."Tomoyo struggled. She wanted to say that she was not in love with him._

_"No. Not like that. Look, you don't want to go and I need you to be here." Eriol said and Tomoyo's brows fused._

_'He needs me?' Tomoyo frowned._

_"Our company is our baby Daidouji-san. Our marriage is an advantage for both of us. You can stay here and our matrimony will be an impetus to our 'Sun'." Eriol said and all along Eriol was holding her tightly._

_But that didn't convince Tomoyo but she managed to miss the flight as Eriol sat down to explain the plan._

_By the end of it, Eriol was carrying a sleepy Tomoyo back to her own apartment. He opened the door and she snuggled closer to him. He placed her on the bed and switched off the lights to let her be._

_He turned and she caught his hand._

_"Yes, Daidouji-san?" He asked softly._

_"What about the ring??"She asked sleepily and Eriol smiled. And he knew, by this time, even Tomoyo was watching him._

_He took her left hand and she sat up on the bed. He joined his fingers as if to hold a ring and Tomoyo's eyebrows went up. There was no ring. But suddenly there was light flooding the room and Tomoyo gasped._

_For Eriol was slipping around her ring finger, a beautiful looking ruby ring surrounded by little diamond studds._

_"Is that okay...Tomoyo?" Eriol asked and she looked at him sharply because he had taken her name! And how...soft it sounded from his lips._

_"Yes...Eriol." She said as if testing how his name sounded on her lips. Eriol smiled, he liked the way his name sonded with a foreign slang to it._

Eriol smiled at the memory. Not that he would ever forget it. Actually, even he hadn't seen this coming. Tomoyo just came out of nowhere in his life. And he knew that it was the same for her. But both were happy.

The fax reached him and he smiled. Time to call Tomoyo and let her know this happy news.

He waited as it rang and it was a cheery voice of Nakuru's he heard.

"Hello Nakuru!" Eriol said and there was loud screech on the other end. Eriol slowly shook his head. When was Nakuru ever going to learn but he had made it this way.

"Eriol??" Tomoyo's voice boomed and he smiled again.

"Good news. We nailed the QuickSilver sports company!" Eriol said and could feel the warmth of her smile even from his ofice.

"Wow! Congratulations then...to us!!" She said and Eriol agreed.

"Tomoyo...are you ready to meet some guests?" Eriol smiled into the phone.

"Okay Eriol, I can see you smiling 'that' smile. What guests?" She asked and a door bell answered her.

"Eriol!!" Tomoyo thundered mockingly as if accusing him for the door bell.

"Hey!! Not me, its Sakura and my cute little descendant!" Eriol said and he heard a irritated growl.

Syaoran had heard him. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed at this.

Sakura hugged Tomoyo from behind and spoke.

"Hey Eriol!! We were hoping to catch you guys together!" Sakura said.

"I will be there dear Sakura. Give me two hours. I will finish this and come." Eriol said.

"Typical Hiiragizawa! You just don't know any manners." Syaoran ground out. Still, Syaoran didn't like the idea of Tomoyo being married to Eriol.

"Ah!! Syaoran. How are you, ma chere?" Eriol asked teasing him.

"Eriol!!" Tomoyo and Sakura cried together and Eriol laughed while Syaoran shook his head as he sat down.

"I give up." He said and smiled at the two women.

"Bye, girls. I promise I will be back soon." Eriol said and the girls did the same.

Sakura turned Tomoyo to look at her and then again hugged her.

" I missed you so much Tomoyo!!" Sakura said and Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran who was grinning at her.

"Mmm...me too. I miss video taping you and designing for you!" Tomoyo said and Sakura laughed looking at her once more.

Her laughing faded and Tomoyo was painfully aware of the part which was under intense scrutiny.

"Your lips Tomoyo-chan...whats wrong with them??" Sakura asked a look of puzzlement on her face.

"I don't know...I woke up to find it like this." Tomoyo said and she noted Syaoran's grin widen. She blushed and turned again.

"Well take me to your room. I will help ya." Sakura said boucning off and Tomoyo directed her.

Syaoran was still looking at her and Tomoyo smiled.

"Li-kun!! Why are you staring at me like that?" Tomoyo asked and Syaoran shook his head.

"So Hiiragizawa is being hard on you!" He teased and accepted the coffee that was served by Nakuru. Tomoyo helped Nakuru with the cakes and cookies.

"Why are you so red, Tomo-chan??" Nakuru asked and Syaoran grinned once more.

Okay...Eriol when will you get home? Tomoyo thought as Sakura returned with a cream in her hands.

* * *

Tomoyo gasped at her reflection and Sakura and Nakuru had proud satisfied faces. 

"You like it?" Nakuru asked and Tomoyo nodded.

"I love it. Its beautiful..."She whispered.

"It has to be. Its my gift to you afterall." Sakura said and Tomoyo nodded.

It was a white corset dress, strapless with expensive Chinese silk and amazing baby pink floral patterns. Nakuru and Sakura stood at her side and took an end each and raised their hands and suddenly Tomoyo looked as though she'd sprouted wings.

"Its...big!!" Her eyes went wide. It really had a big elaborate skirt. Tomoyo took it from them and flapped them gracefully...it was an amazing piece of work!

"Yeah...cool don't you think?" Sakura asked and she nodded.

"Okay. Take it off and we'll decide on your hair style. And perfume...and sandals...and everything else." Nakuru chirped and Tomoyo slipped into the bathroom before shouting again how beautiful this dress was.

"Ofcourse. Its Yukito's creation afterall!!" Sakura's chirpy voice echoed from the closed door and Tomoyo snapped up as if struck.

Yukito???

She looked at her and couldn't help seeing Yukito's smiling face behind her. She didn't realize she was crying and she wiped at them angrily. He still had the power over her. And that explained the color of the dress. Yukito had always said she was a white angel and she knew that he knew who this dress was for. She took off the dress and slumped back on top of the toilet seat. She held her head that was pounding madly...

Yukito...Yukito...Yukito...or was it Yue? She knew the person she fell in love with. It wasn't Yukito...but it was Yue. Her heart twisted remembering the moon gaurdian's cold features that had shattered her already wonded heart. Thats when she noticed the front of the dress...it went as if wings were draped and she knew...it was Yue's handiness. And it was Yue who designed this dress.

Wounds reopened and she closed her eyes. She laughed at her weak heart that still ached for him.

Even after all these years...she wondered why Yue had...entertained her...or used her...or...she didn't exactly know why Yue behaved like that. Made her fall hopelessly in love with him and then break her completely. His efforts were amazing for she still loved him. But she wouldn't think of it now. He was in the past and now...it was her Anniversary day. With Eriol. Dear Eriol...

And her beloved friends and she had to be with Eriol for Kaho would be there too. And she knew that Eriol strongly felt for Kaho even now.

Enough of tears. She put on a sincere smile as she washed her face and opened to two bubbly friends who smiled at her brightly.

She smiled back. Her life was rocking!

* * *

Tomoyo was swaying to a Ronan Keating tune when Eriol returned. Eriol just stopped at the kitchen door as Tomoyo swayed her hips as she was cooking. Eriol smiled and went back, not disturbing her. When he got his shoes off and shirked off his coat, he thought he should let her know she was there. 

"Tomoyo, where are the others?" Eriol asked and Tomoyo jumped.

"Don't do this again!!" Tomoyo whispered holding her throat.

"Are you always this jumpy or..."Eriol couldn't finish.

"No, its you." Tomoyo smiled as she took off the apron to reveal a lavender shirt and a faded jean. Her hair was put up in a bun and she washed her hands to join him.

"Coffee?" She asked and he refused.

He went near the balcony and looked outside. He sat down on the tiles before lying on the floor completely and closing his eyes. This was his favourite spot. Near the spacious balcony that allowed the cool breeze of the Thames river to flow in along with the scent of flowers on the trees. And the indoor plants that decorated the balcony that appeared green thanks to Tomoyo.

He felt Tomoyo join him lying next to him. Thier bodies weren't touching.

"Have you seen the dress?" He asked and Tomoyo clicked her tongue.

"Yes. And the others have gone out sightseeing. Just the river I think. You are early." She said and he turned to look at her.

"Yes. They are here because of us and I guess I felt guilty about leaving them alone with you." Eriol said.

"Ofcourse. You can not imagine how I managed to convince Sakura that my room was indeed our room and the other is where Nakuru sleeps in." Tomoyo said smiling and Eriol sighed.

He reached for her and pulled her to him. It was a funny feeling, Tomoyo thought, to be sliding along the tiles and she felt the sudden warmth of Eriol's body.

"Your lips..." He murmured apologetically.

"Oh no. Don't worry. Sakura is on it. See...some cream of hers." Tomoyo lifted her chin to give Eriol a better view.

The lips were swollen and chapped at some places. Was he that hard on her?

He ran his thumb over her lips and was aware of the slightly alarmed gaze of Tomoyo. He smiled inside.

But the trembling lips were too much of a temptation and he could feel Tomoyo's disturbed breathing.

Tomoyo cursed her racing heart and cursed Eriol for his hot breath on her lips were making her brain to shut out completely.

She'd been with him for such a long time and why was she feeling like this...now???

Eriol closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. He gently carassed them and parted his lips to touch her swollen lips. He gently sucked on them and was aware of Tomoyo's tightening grasp on his shirt as well the other hand which was clasped with his own above their heads.

Eriol's other free hand came to rest on her soft cheek and stroked it, coaxing her...

Finally she parted her lips willingly and met his eager tongue with her own.

They didn't realize it but their kiss had become intimately passionate, hard driven by heated desire and lust. Eriol's hand that rested on her cheeks now went to her back, pressing her close to him and to adjust, Tomoyo's hand that was clutching his shirt wound around his neck bringing his face more close to him.

"Oh my!!" Nakuru breathed as Spinel-sun openly gawked at his Master and Mistress.

As for Syaoran and Sakura, they were speechless. Sakura was smiling madly but Syaoran had a little frown on his face.

"Now I believe your theory _Master Li_, where Tomoyo got her swollen lips from..." Sakura gushed.

It was Eriol who realized that they had company and pulled away and Tomoyo sunk into him gasping for air. Eriol's eyes closed at the sensation of Tomoyo's lips against his throat and her hand that was around his neck still pinning him to her.

Both were to dazed to be embaressed by their audience, since they were still reeling from their own passion. Both longed...to see what it lead to without anything to stop them. But both realized that it was they who would stop it and it would always be stopped and they will never know...because sooner or later, their past would surface and they would recoil from their passion.

"Eriol!" Syaoran's surprised voice washed over both of them.

Eriol let her go reluctanlty to look at the four of them and he realized why they had stricken expression on their face.

Both were glowing...in faint blue.

Again. Which was confusing and...it had never happened before.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Okay fellas...I have used some magic in this chapter and in the next, it will be 'magical' as any CCS stuff should be!! Next chapter confrontation of past lovers and highly tensed atmosphere...

Review guys...please...it really boosts me up!!

A sneak peek into next chapter:

(Don't burn me over my choice of Tomoyo's past that is Yue, I promise I have a solid reason...haahaa)

"You look beautiful in this dress, my white angel..."Yue's voice sent shivers down her spine and had a sesational effect. Tomoyo opened her eyes to find they were dancing in a secluded space and she could see the moon shine bright. She looked up and was startled to see Yue instead of Yukio and they stopped swaying to the music.

"Yue..."Tomoyo breathed and he pressed his lips to her to which she went rigid as if in shock.

He withdrew to show his twinkling eyes and lips that were parted in a cynical smirk.

"My name still sounds loved on your lips, Tomoyo...and white is always is your color..." Yue said lifting her off the ground as wings emerged from him...

...Eriol grabbed Tomoyo from one of the thugs and jumped up and he was floating in the air. Tomoyo's eyes were red with crying and she wimpered looking at him. Her amethyst iris contrasted the redness. His heart twisted and blind rage filled him and his hair grew wild, breaking free from the confines of a band and they flew up. Tomoyo shut her eyes clinging to him.

"Tomoyo...look at me."Eriol said and she looked up.

He looked at her torn dress that was bloody and messy. Since it was in white, it showed the mess quite blatanlty.

He touched her dress and ran his hands all over her and Tomoyo closed her eyes and felt her hair getting loose from the tight buns. When she opened her eyes, she realized that her bloody mouth was not like that anymore and she slowly looked down. Her dress was a great mixture of lavender and purple and the flower patterns were all black. She looked up at Eriol.

"This is you...Tomoyo..."Eriol smiled his boyish grin...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Don't own CCS!!

**A/N**: Hey!! I've updated...ofcourse, that was quite lame. Because I was very eager, actually am eager for this one. It puts the story on a fast pace now. Was waiting when I'd get to this part!! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this.

So on with the story friends!!

Chapter three

"What? Can't we have a little time to ourselves? Ah, where are your manners now Syaoran..." Eriol drawled in a sweet way and Syaoran ground his teeth.

The nerve of that guy!

"Hiiragizawa get up! And explain what the hell you both are doing to yourselves?" Syaoran said.

Eriol got up collecting Tomoyo with him. He looked down at Tomoyo who was close to fainting. She looked up and a silent understanding was reached. Sort of confirmation. Because whatever they'd felt before now had ebbed away like a low tide wave. Amazing...Eriol thought...he no longer felt that way for Tomoyo again. He looked at her more closely...nope, she didn't look kissable anymore...strange. What was happening to both of them?

Tomoyo was equally confused of her feeling toward Eriol. One moment she was holding onto him and kissing him as if her life depended on the kiss and now...still in his arms and glowing an eerie light blue...she felt nothing. NOTHING!

And she knew looking at Eriol, she couldn't quite point that he knew what was going on. His face had become a cold mask.

"You okay?" Eriol asked and she nodded.

"Feels funny though." She replied.

"Tomoyo..."Sakura called obviously not hearing their conversation.

Tomoyo looked at her best friend and smiled brightly that even caught Eriol unawares.

"Sakura!! You are back! Umm...anything you want? I have made coffee...and Eriol didn't want to have any..."Tomoyo rambled but stopped as she felt Eriol's light squeeze. Okay, so she was tensed.

Sakura laughed and nodded.

"Its okay Tomoyo. Even Syaoran and I have been caught like that by his sisters a lot of times!!" Sakura said and Syaoran blushed to his roots.

"Sakura!!" He admonished and Eriol helped Tomoyo in standing up. Their glow was slowly disappearing.

"But I don't think you glow like this now, do you Maste Li?" Spinel asked seriously.

Syaoran nodded." No we don't. Thats what Eriol has to explain now..." He looked at Eriol.

"Well...I think its our passion going beyond limits. You know how much we love each other." Eriol said pulling Tomoyo to him and grinned sardonically.

Sakura hit Syaoran playfully.

"Ofcourse, Eriol-kun. Now, I am hungry like hell and I would sure love to have Tomoyo's famous brownies..." Sakura said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yes Sakura. Come." Tomoyo withdrew from Eriol but not before recieving a reassuring squeeze on her hand by him for which she smiled back.

* * *

Eriol stared at her back as she went with Sakura and something tugged inside his heart. He shook himself mentally, not wanting to parade his thoughts in front of his descendant.

"So Syaoran, exactly how many times have you been caught kissing Sakura?" Eriol asked just to wipe that contemplative look on Syaoran's face.

And well, Syaoran took the bait.

"Hiiragizawa!! Won't you ever change?" Syaoran bit out but caught Eriol's trick.

He calmed down quickly and looked at him.

"Care to explain?" He asked and Eriol turned to walk to the balcony.

"What dear Syaoran?" Eriol asked in a mocking tone and Syaoran just managed to control himself.

"Cut with the endearments, Eriol. What is happening between you two? Look I am not that blind, I know what exactly is your relation with Daidouji-san. And now we find you both doing each other with a nasty looking glow. She doesn't love you and you love Mizuki-san still, so care to explain?" Syaoran nailed him.

Eriol closed his eyes and looked up resting his hands on the balcony railing.

For the first time in his life, he didn't have an answer. The Clow's reincarnation was left without a word of explanation. The sudden bouts of passion he shared with Tomoyo, he had to admit, were more soul stirring than his unions with Kaho. And he knew that even Tomoyo felt the same. And he felt strangely, frustratingly disappointed as if he'd wanted more. He wanted to feel her soft voluptous body beneath him. He had felt it yesterday and he couldn't imagine how good it felt. But somehow, it gets too much for both of them to handle and he couldn't understand why they both glowed afterwards.

He still had Clow's experience, and he had gone through that phase of identity crisis. Clow or Eriol...and he'd managed fine and now he again found himself slipping.

He opened his eyes as he heard laughter from the kitchen and he managed to pick out his wife's.

"Syaoran, for the first time, I don't know how to explain." Eriol said finally and looked at him.

Syaoran's face showed naked concern and Eriol knew whom he was exactly worried for.

"As long as she is safe Hiiragizawa. I bloody don't care about you!" Syaoran said leaning like Eriol. Eriol's face remained expressionless.

"I thought we were on first name basis, dear Syaoran." He pulled again and Syaoran made an agitated sound.

"Just take care of her. I am there and so is Sakura if you need us. We will meet you on board 'Abigail' at eight." Syaoran said and left Eriol to think.

Spinel flew in after Syaoran's departure and took his real form of the big cat and nudged Eriol.

"I really don't know Spinel-sun." Eriol said and crossed his hands across his chest.

* * *

Tomoyo checked herself in the mirror and smiled pleased with herself. The white corset hugged her curves perfectly and she didn't feel gasping for air. It was just perfect as if it were made to feel comfortable. Thoughts of Yue came and she shook her head to dismiss them. Not today, the mascara and eye shadows were in place and she didn't want to send Nakuru on nerves end. Her eyes and cheeks were dusted mildly with baby pink blush and her lips were covered in baby pink gloss. The mascara and kohl were streaked perfectly, reminding that she was a woman. Her hair was put up in two tight buns, thanks to Sakura's advice. She was wearing a platinum chain that fit her neck perfectly and a ruby pendent hung from it. She touched it and smiled, it was Eriol's gift. She had diamond studded bracelet in her left hand and an expensive branded watch. She looked like a princess in that dress. She smiled and stared at her.

Her smile faded as she saw Eriol's reflection in the mirror. He was smiling the same mysterious smile as he approached her and held her from behind, touching her hips first and from there sliding his grip until her back was pressed to his chest. Tomoyo couldn't tear her eyes from his and she kept looking in the mirror.

"Tomoyo..."Eriol breathed and lowered his head to kiss her neck.

Tomoyo strangley felt as if she were drunk and her knees buckled but Eriol held her up as he continued his open mouthed kisses. Her hands went up to reach her throat, her eyes closing.

"Eriol..."She gasped.

"Tomoyo, are you ready?" Eriol's voice startled her and she opened her eyes. She was alone in the room!

She turned behind to find the door closed and she looked around franctically.

Was Eriol really in the room?

"Am coming..."Tomoyo managed making her mind to scold Eriol for his prank. She opened the door and stepped outside and found Nakuru fussing over his hair. He was sitting quite regally in the couch, with his big frame spread comfortably on it.

Eriol looked up and he smiled in approval.

"You...look good." Eriol said finally and Nakuru shouted, "No Master Eriol, she is amazing and mind blowing!"

"Nakuru has been brushing your hair all along??" Tomoyo asked and Eriol looked up as if to pray God.

"Yes. She has been brushing for the past half hour and never leaves it until it shines." Eriol shrugged and Tomoyo giggled at his expression.

He was wearing a black suit with a lavender shirt and...he looked good enough to eat.

'Now where did that come from?'She wondered and thought about what happened inside her room.

"Ofcourse, people just compliment you on your hair but they don't know you don't even brush it yourself. I do everything for it!" Nakuru piped but Eriol was looking at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo met his gaze and couldn't stand its intensity that she had to drop her gaze away from him and concentrated on her wrap. She was still aware of his gaze and she felt oddly...being heated up once again. It was as though she was being ripped off of everything that was covering her and she unconciously reached for her neck that she thought Eriol had kissed before. It still tingled and she felt herself being kissed at that same place again and she looked at Eriol alarmed.

Eriol held her gaze for a moment, Tomoyo was shocked at the naked desire that burnt in the depths of his eyes, he flicked his eyes away deliberately as if regretting what he'd done.

Tomoyo felt a strange longing deep inside her belly and she wanted to cry out to him. Not to look away...

She gulped hard and desperately decided she needed to drink for the awfully dry throat.

So it was Eriol who'd done that. My god! She thought. If he could do these things by just thinking of it or looking at her, she couldn't imagine what he could if...if...

"Argh!! Tomoyo, there can be no IF!!" She hissed softly and reached for the jug of water. She took it jerkily and poured herself a glass and drank hurriedly.

When she hurried out of the kitchen she stopped to look at her reflection in the kitchen mirror. She barely saw her properly when she got scared and scurried off to join the others.

The journey to the yacht was again, normal. With Eriol talking normal business and his idea of Switzerland.

She turned to him for the first time, for she didn't dare before, and asked, "Are you sure its such a good idea? I mean, we could go to nearby France."

"Hmm...it was just an idea. We can go anywhere you want, its our well deserved holiday." Eriol said looking at her and Tomoyo was amazed. None of that passion she'd seen earlier was there. It was if back to normal and even she felt normal sitting next to him with Nakuru on the wheels.

* * *

When the dockyard came nearer Tomoyo felt tad bit uneasy, she couldn't point why. She looked at Eriol who held her hand and squeezed it. When they finally stopped, Tomoyo could already see Syaoran leaning against one of the ropes with a champagne glass in his hand and speaking to someone. Tomoyo couldn't see who he was speaking to.

Eriol offered his hand, Tomoyo smiled accepting it and looked at him again when she realized how taut his muscles were underneath. He was tensed and as Tomoyo reached the deck, knew the reason for his tension.

Kaho.

Something felt sinking in her as she looked at Eriol who was staring at Kaho.

Tomoyo decided she would stand by him through this. Eriol needed her today, she knew and she would be there for her best friend. She got her other hand to clasp his hand that was already holding her and she leaned closer to him as if nestling to him. Eriol looked down, seeing her as if he were seeing something for the first time. Tomoyo felt her heart lurch and managed a bright smile despite that.

"Hey...so serious you look, Hiiragizawa-sama...smile for your wife please??" She asked sweetly stressing on the word 'wife'. Eriol blinked once as if to clear his thoughts and then set a firm smile on his lips that didn't reach his eyes.

Tomoyo found her heart dipping once more.

She breathed in strongly and looked around the people who were clapping.

Sakura and Meilin were standing together and Syaoran was standing with Sonomi Daidouji. Touya was standing with Nakuru and Kero and Spinel were having it out on the table.

Her gaze shifted uneasily toward Kaho and it sent her heart plummeting skywards. She felt dizzy and she wished the earth would open that instant beneath her feet and would swallow her whole.

For standing with Kaho was Yukito...whose hair was surprisingly white and his smile faded to a familar cold expression.

Yue...

"Are you alright Tomoyo?" Eriol asked and Tomoyo realized that she was holding him too tightly.

"Sorry. Must be the dress...too tight to breathe." She said avoiding his probing gaze.

"Okay...lady. Lets go and sit down." Eriol said and bent to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

Nothing...they both felt nothing as they parted and her confused look mirrored Eriol's. What was happening to them?

Sonomi came forward and hugged her daughter kissing her on her cheeks. Tears prickled her eyes but she blinked them away.

Eriol held her chair out and she sat next to him. Sensing something Eriol shuffled his chair close to her and she smiled gratefully at him.

"So...one year gone and you can't even bear to sit apart from Tomoyo, eh Eriol?" Kaho's voice sliced the calm atmosphere and Eriol looked at her sharply. He smiled his sardonic smile and reached for Tomoyo's hand.

"What can I say, guess I love her too much." Eriol said and looked at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo was barely aware of anything else other than the person seated next to Kaho.

She nodded and smiled as if on cue and stole a look toward Yukito.

She straightened when she realized that it was Yue and he was staring at her. She gripped her wine glass even more and was annoyed at the power he still had on her. She knew her galloping heart in her.

"You look really beautiful, Mrs.Hiiragizawa." Yukito said and Tomoyo's head snapped to him. So did others. It was a mix of Yukito's and Yue's.

Tomoyo's brows fused and she looked at Sakura enquiringly.

"Thank you...Yukito, or is it Yue?" She asked and Yukito's single eyebrow went up.

"Has the distance and time made you forget the difference, Mrs. Hiiragizawa?" Yukito asked.

Tomoyo laughed nervously.

"Oh yes, Tomoyo. The dress is really nice and you look great!" Sakura chirped and motioned for the waiter to get a wine.

"Our gift to the married couple...1953 Lafite!!" Syaoran boomed and opened the expensive wine.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and Eriol looked at his glass that was being filled with the ruby red liquid.

* * *

What was happening to him? Why couldn't he behave normal? He couldn't even sit next to Tomoyo in peace when he knew Kaho was sitting nearby looking at him. She still looked as lovely and graceful as ever. And tonight she was dressed in a close necked sleeveless light blue dress that went till her knees and she managed to take his breath away. Her smile that was flirtatious as always was inviting tonight. The way she looked into his eyes reminded him of the time she would look at her after their passion filled moments. In one word, she made him feel 'drunk' even without the wine consumed.

Touya who was seated next to Meilin spoke, "I wish many such happy anniversaries for both of you and I would like to announce something special. Before that I would like to request Eriol and Tomoyo not to feel as if I have stolen your thunders...but anyway." He reached for Meilin's hand and stroked it looking at her with love.

Tomoyo's eyes went up. Aren't Touya and Yukito together?

"Meilin and I are engaged now. We plan to marry soon." He said and there was a stunned silence from everyone.

Automatically Tomoyo's gaze flew to Yukito and her breath got caught in her throat. He was looking at her directly, quite blatantly for everyone to see.

So...he was Kaho's friend?? He was Kaho's date??

"Oh Touya!! Meilin!! Congratulations!!" Sakura bounded off to greet his bother and future sis-in-law.

Syaoran still looked as if a ton of brick had hit him. When everyone was over with congratulating the newly engaged couple, Kaho asked Eriol to dance.

"I would love to, but you have to ask my wife's permission..." Eriol drawled emptying his wine glass.

Kaho looked at Tomoyo and for a minute Tomoyo thought pure hatred was aimed at her. The Kaho smiled brightly and tilted her head.

Tomoyo smiled back and nodded toward Eriol. She trusted him and knew she wouldn't be let down.

"I trust my man, Kaho. Get her..." Tomoyo said accepting his kiss on the cheek.

Many watched the duo get up and make it to the dancing floor.

"You still didn't answer my question Mrs. Hiiragizawa." Yukito's voice asked her and she jolted.

"Uh...sorry, Yukito-sama. Half a decade is a long time if we aren't in touch." She said. She was lying and he knew it, for it shone in his eyes.

"Then let me show you the difference. Dance with me." He said getting up and extending a hand toward her.

Tomoyo was not aware of anyone's speculative stare but his hand that seemed to be dangerous.

Without a warning he was too close and leaning toward her and whispered," Don't worry, I don't bite...Tomoyo..."

And Tomoyo took his hand and she knew who was standing before her. It was Yue.

She felt as if floating when he went toward the dance floor and she saw that many others had joined in.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol and Kaho and saw the look on Eriol's face. Eventhough they both were dancing at a distance, Tomoyo could feel their tension even from where they were.

"Let go Tomoyo...relax." Yue's voice washed over and she did just the same.

She didn't care anymore. All that mattered was the man in front of her...the moon gaurdian.

"Yue..." She breathed as she leant closer, closing her eyes and resting her cheek on him, oblivious to the others.

* * *

"You look beautiful in this dress, my white angel..."Yue's voice sent shivers down her spine and had a sensational effect. Tomoyo opened her eyes to find they were dancing in a secluded space and she could see the moon shine bright. She looked up and was startled to see Yue instead of Yukio and they stopped swaying to the music.

"Yue..."Tomoyo breathed and he pressed his lips to her to which she went rigid as if in shock.

He withdrew to show his twinkling eyes and lips that were parted in a cynical smirk.

"My name still sounds loved on your lips, Tomoyo...and white is always is your color..." Yue said lifting her off the ground as wings emerged from him.

"Where are you taking me??" Tomoyo asked clinging to him.

"Somewhere secluded..."His answer came and she looked at him, all wings and glory.

As they touched the ship again, she knew they were on a floor above the dance floor, opposite to it so no one could see them.

As soon she realized where they were, Yue's lips came crashing down on hers and she was left standing there again immobile. She pushed him or rather tried to. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him again, but couldn't.

Finally unable to resist since she herself wanted to kiss him, she gave in meeting him with her own feelings.

Anger, frustration of being used, confusion, hatred and...love.

Before long, they were kissing each other slowly savouring each other's nearness. When Yue finally pulled away, he smiled slowly and Tomoyo looked at him confused.

"Mrs. Hiiragizawa..."He cupped her face and she leant into it.

"For a moment...you tasted different and felt like Clow." Yue said and Tomoyo came back to earth.

"What?" She asked, suddenly pulling away.

"Ha. Don't act Tomoyo. You obviously have fallen for Clow's reincarnation...and given yourself up to him. Or is it that you are using him?" He taunted and she cringed back.

"If it is so...Yue...why did you kiss me now??" She spat.

"To show you, Mrs. Hiiragizawa, that you still love me as much as I love you." He said, his face cold with a dead smile on is face.

Tomoyo looked as though she'd been struck and she squared up at him.

"Shut up Yue. I don't want to talk to you..." She said closing her ears and trying to go down.

"No you don't, Tomoyo." Yue's hands stopped her and she felt herself being kissed again. This time it was painful and she felt her tears.

This time mustering her courage, Tomoyo pushed his back with a feirce will even though her heart ached and her body to hold him close to hers and make love to him.

She was disgusted at that thought. He was the man who shattered her! Who killed her cold blooded and here he was again, telling he loved her!

"How you aren't with Touya?? How did Yukito allow this?? You chose him the last time I remember...you didn't care and I know you still don't!!" Tomoyo cried.

"I do care...and Yukito was a fool to think he could just keep me as an alter ego! I am the main facet and I want you..."Yue neared her and tried to grasp her again.

Tomoyo didn't struggle this time but accepted his embrace.

"Then why...why did you leave me all those years back?? Why?"She asked and Yue sighed.

Tomoyo was aware that she was melting into him and somewhere something was shouting in a low voice that she was back stabbing herself and backing on the commitment with Eriol. Yue brought her closer and pressed his lips to her naked skin.

Her heart beat wildly as the old emotions came tumbling down and the flame was re-ignited. She wanted him. He was everything she ever wanted. She just wanted him only...tears threatened to flow.

"Remember how good we were together Tomoyo...how special this relation is..."He softly spoke and she nodded.

Oh how she loved him...no she still doesn. With all of her heart...does she??

Eriol was back with Kaho now...that did something funny inside her. The look in Eriol's eyes...was a reflection of her own, she knew it. But the difference was, his was for Kaho and hers was for Yue.

But again something twisted inside her thinking about Eriol and Kaho...jealous was she??

She felt her left hand burn or rather a particular finger...she pulled away form him looking confused and she glared at her ring finger.

Indeed...the ring was burning her! It was glowing a faint blue and the glow was slowly enveloping her.

And all she could think that moment was...get away from Yue.

And thats exactly what she did. She shoved him and ran as fast her non-co operating legs could carry.

She stead fast collided with Eriol!

* * *

"Oh Eriol!!" She cried as she flung himself at him and sobbed into his shirt.

"What is it Tomoyo?" His concerned voice washed over her soothingly and she looked at him pleeding.

"Please take me home...now...ple..."Her voice died once she saw a red lipstick smear on his side of the neck.

There was only one woman who wore red lipstick today. Kaho!

"No...no...this is not happening..."Tomoyo breathed as she stepped away from him.

Even in the confused haze, Eriol could see her glowing softly in light blue. Again.

Before he could react and hold her against him, which he suddenly ached to do, to feel her warmth close to his chest, Tomoyo blindly ran toward the deck's exit.

He had just tried to restrain an overly affectionate female who wanted a nice 'lay', that being Kaho. Because, even as much he wanted Kaho badly, Tomoyo had somehow popped into his mind. That was rather unusual and something said to find her.

He closed his eyes as something went through him and he opened his eyes to find her already dashing through the dark alleys.

"TOMOYO!!" Eriol called out and Sakura ran to him.

"What is it Eriol?"She asked.

"Tomoyo has...don't wait for us to return! Party's over!" Eriol said smoothly and summoned his key and he was flying toward where he'd last seen Tomoyo.

Tomoyo didn't know what came over her. She was still glowing but she pushed that fact at the back of her mind.

She didn't want Yue...didn't want Eriol. Eriol...her heart lurched again and tears ran down her cheeks. She stopped abruptly wanting to head back to feel him near her again. With her...

She shook her head. She could still taste Yue on her lips and she now wanted to with Eriol??

Girl, you seriously need to get a life! She said to herself and was eerily aware of many people behind her.

She turned around sharply and gasped.

Staring at her were four most handsome men on the earth!! Each one was dressed in black with long flowy hair and had a evil smirk on their face.

* * *

"Mrs. Hiiragizawa...its not safe to wander all alone. Didn't mame teach you this when you were a kid?"One of them drawled and the way they were looking at her as if she was something to be eaten, wreaked havoc in her belly.

She took a shaky step back but at one one of them was near her, touching her nose with his.

She breathed in sharply. His hands were on her shoulders and the other down her back and she cried.

For it hurt like hell and she knew, in the seering pain that she felt and sick wetness...she was bleeding!

She somehow pushed his back and tried to run but was caught by the other three and she cried again, for it hurt like hell where they touched.

Eriol urged himself to fly faster and he didn't like what he saw. For Tomoyo was wreathing among four hooligans. For a moment his whole body convulsed in pain but he couldn't wait to understand why it was so...

Eriol found himself madly dashing toward them.

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo from one of the thugs and jumped up and he was floating in the air. Tomoyo's eyes were red with crying and she wimpered looking at him. Her amethyst iris contrasted the redness. His heart twisted and blind rage filled him and his hair grew wild, breaking free from the confines of a band and they flew up. Tomoyo shut her eyes clinging to him.

"Tomoyo...look at me."Eriol said and she looked up.

He looked at her torn dress that was bloody and messy. Since it was in white, it showed the mess quite blatanlty.

He touched her dress and ran his hands all over her and Tomoyo closed her eyes and felt her hair getting loose from the tight buns. When she opened her eyes, she realized that her bloody mouth was not like that anymore and she slowly looked down. Her dress was a great mixture of lavender and purple and the flower patterns were all black. She looked up at Eriol. She remembered that both black and purple were his colors.

"This is you...Tomoyo..."Eriol smiled his boyish grin trying to hide the fact that he didn't understand why exactly those colors were there.

Eriol was aware of evil magic that was coming from the four and he looked at them. Tomoyo again closed her eyes leaning into him not wanting to see this Eriol. He was menacing, the way he saw them.

"Clow."One of them spat and Eriol a slow smile that was pure hatred all the way from hell.

Syaoran who'd reached there stood transfixed at what he saw. Sakura too reached there, her eyes wide witnessing this.

Eriol was looking totally different, with his eyes burning and his hair all flowing up showing him quite a disturbing sight. His wrath could be felt from the distance and Sakura faltered for a moment, steadied by Yue who for the first time, showed was capable of emotion in front of them. For his face held pain...as if he felt that hatred and scorching rage.

He noted Tomoyo's dress and his frown deepened. She was holding onto him and Yue looked at Kaho who smiled at him. Yue nodded and held Sakura.

"No, its his fight."He hissed and Sakura nodded.

One of the thugs launched toward Eriol but all Eriol did was to look at his direction and that guy was almost fried.

The remaining three thugs wanted to approach but couldn't do so. They went on their knees as if something heavy was on them and went flat down.

Sakura tried to inch forward but couldn't.

"Tomoyo!!" She called, she was worried for Tomoyo. If she couldn't bear this power, she couldn't imagine Tomoyo who was just a human with no magic.

But she stopped suddenly the train of her thoughts and Eriol's face slackened.

As if he were also witnessing something new or it was not under control.

Slowly, very slowly they started moving on circling motions, Eriol and Tomoyo and they held each other tightly.

"What is happening?" Tomoyo asked and Eriol looked at her left without an answer again.

"Tomoyo...whatever happens...please trust me." Eriol said and she nodded.

"I trust you, Eriol." She said, not at all intimidated by how fearsome he looked suddenly.

She pressed her closer to him and dug her face in his chest and felt warmth spread across her as he held her even more tightly.

Sakura understood now. Tomoyo...was Eriol's wife...the woman he loved and Tomoyo loved him too...so that is why it wasn't harming her. And she knew that Eriol was not in control of what was happening.

"We have to help them!!" She shouted and looked at Syaoran who nodded.

Anything to get Tomoyo away from that Eriol nut. It would be better if they loved each other but...they didn't.

"Kaho-san, Yue, Syaoran, we have to act quick!" She said nodding toward Spinel and Kero.

But at that time, Eriol and Tomoyo started glowing a fiery blue now and as the others watched, their clothes were shredded and for a second they were able to see both of them stark naked and that was when the blue glow retreated going within them and disappearing taking them with it.

Because now, all they could see was clear night sky and Eriol and Tomoyo was nowhere to be found!

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: I know, I know, its kinda mysterious, but it will as usual, fall into slots...okay?? Keep reading and reviewing...

Next chapter: Eriol and Tomoyo get stuck in some dimension where they come to know more abt each other.

Oh yeah, am keeing them in character, so Tomoyo won't be magical as usual, but enchanting and taking Eriol's breath away and then Eriol, well being Eriol...will be Eriol! That came out bad...heehee...REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **The usual applies.

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay guys!! College work, lotsa assignments and also one more fic to write. But this gets the preference though. Another surprise for ya'all in this chapter...two things...oh yeah!!!

* * *

Chapter four

* * *

Eriol held Tomoyo tightly as blinding light enveloped them. He felt Tomoyo going limp in his arms and felt cold air biting his exposed skin. He cradled her, hooking his arms beneath her back and knees, bridal style and crouched, so that they could stay warm.

For a second, he felt suspended in air and floating. He opened his eyes as his feet touched solid ground.

It was cold...but where ever they were, it was warm.

He gathered Tomoyo in his arms, her naked form completely drained of energy. He absorbed the surrounding and was shocked.

For it was the old mansion of Clow's!

First things first, he should find something to cover both of them.

He went out of the study and climbed up the stairs holding Tomoyo, her still form making him tensed. Although her nakedness coupled with his was making his libido go out of control, concern won in the end.

He placed her on the bed and pulled the sheets over her. He opened the cupboard and pulled two of the old cotton thin shirts and a pant for himself.

Clow's clothes. So old...but yet, were as if he'd been using them and they'd come back from laundry.

The shirt would cover Tomoyo till above her knees, he decided and stepped toward the bed.

He hesitated a second and wore his clothes and reluctantly drew off the sheets from Tomoyo. He'd never seen her like this before. Ofcourse, he'd had dreams of making love to her, her naked form pressed closer to him...but in reality it was much overwhelming.

Suppressing his sexual attraction to her again, he lifted her limp form and made her wear the shirt.

As he was buttoning up, tenderly, Tomoyo stirred and opened her eyes.

He didn't notice her, she realized, and noticed his trembling fingers and looked at his face. There were purple undertones to his eyes as if he were drained.

His shirt buttons were loose and she could see his broad tight chest and the pant that fitted him perfectly.

"Eriol..."She drawled huskily and was shocked at the blatant desire in her voice.

Why should her body always betray her?

He looked at her as soon as she uttered his name.

He abruptly distanced himself from her as if she'd just struck him and backed away hastily, his eyes wide and his back came against a window.

That was all was necessary to send blue sparks from the window, hurting his back as he was propelled back to the foot of the bed.

"Eriol!!!" Tomoyo cried and reached for him not caring of her undress.

"Ohh..."Eriol groaned and Tomoyo's heart lurched.

"Eriol...are you okay?? Eriol..."Tomoyo hugged him and cradled him in her arms.

"Mmm...Tomoyo. Don't shake too much, am alright." He grinned and she smiled not realizing her flushed face.

Then she looked around for the first time and her hold on him tightened.

"Eriol...where are we??"She asked looking at him, a little jumpy looking at his intent stare.

"Mmm..."He closed his eyes and leaned closer to Tomoyo revelling at her warmth.

"Uh...Eriol??" Tomoyo smiled and nudged him.

"We are at Clow's mansion...and we've been locked in."He said.

"What?? Locked in??" Tomoyo asked looking around.

She could see faint sheild surrounding the house.

"We are in Japan??" She asked, clutching Eriol tightly.

"Mmm...I suppose so..."Eriol said burying his face into her chest and inhaling her lingering scent as she pressed him closer without realizing.

"What are we going to..."Tomoyo's breath hitched as she felt Eriol's lips between her breasts.

Ofcourse he wasn't doing anything, just his face was pressed to her and his breath sent waves of desire through her. Infact, she noticed it was her who had him so close, while her mind screamed to release him, her body was not in the mood to let him go. As if noticing her rigidity, Eriol made his point clear that he was not interested in anything more by lifting her up and putting her on the bed. He got in with her and pulled her close to him. He again buried his face in her chest and Tomoyo was left speechless.

Then she noticed something in his back. His shirt had been burnt and some places were glowing as if burnt. And they were slowly fading as if her closeness to him was healing her.

When it was completely healed, Eriol gave a final tight hug to her and attempted to get up.

But Tomoyo refused to let him go. How could he leave her like this?

Burning with desire, her breathing was coming in rasps and Eriol smirked.

"I need to go and find out whats..."Eriol's eyes widened as Tomoyo pulled him down to kiss him.

He went completely still feeling her lips on him that were coaxing and demanding at the same time. Sensing his reluctance, Tomoyo lifted her legs and snaked it around him bringing him on her completely.

She was almost cradling him and that was Eriol could tolerate.

He lowered himself fully on her, kissing her back with a passion that she showed. Meeting her with his own, he was amazed at the sensation when his body touched hers. It was as if little little shots were fired throughout his body completely drowning him in a heady sensation.

As the both drew away for breath, their foreheads pressed together, Tomoyo shivered under him due to the tumbling emotions within her.

"Tomoyo...please. I shouldn't...we shouldn't..."Eriol tried to reason but Tomoyo was quick to act.

She pressed her lips again firmly on his and then slid it away kissing his jaw line...his throat...everywhere where she could set her lips on.

Eriol could not stifle his groan. He'd been keeping his feeling for her bottled up and they were almost near frustration.

He knew he had to have her, atleast to get her out of his system. But something in him warned, that if he had her today, he would want her for the rest of his life. Somehow Kaho was pushed in the back of his mind and everything he could think of was the small, fragile woman lying underneath him, who was demanding to be made love to. To be fullfilled.

Tomoyo didn't realize when her shirt was off and Eriol was naked on her. Their bodies rubbing against each other, exploring each other as if they both only mattered. It was an urgency and an aching need.

"Tomoyo..."Eriol groaned telling her that he can't hold on longer. He had to be in her...and he wanted to lose himself in her.

Tomoyo looked up and thrust her hips against him and welcomed him.

Eriol almost collapsed on her on the first thrust...he wanted her bad but he had to be careful...not to hurt her. He didn't mind his shoulders or back that seemed to suddenly prick. But he knew only one thing...fullfillment.

"Eriol..." Tomoyo breathed hoarsely inviting him in...there was a slight pain that shot through her and tears welled up in her eyes which was kissed away by Eriol.

But then, as his thrusts came, it was replaced by a sensation that was alien to her at the same time, it was so charged that she forgot her surroundings...

They both came together and warmth pooled around them. Eriol felt completely drained as if a part of himself was transferred to Tomoyo and he moved a little to lie next to her. But Tomoyo wouldn't have it. She wanted to feel his weight, feel him against her, so she held him and kissed his shoulder.

Her hands were around him and she pulled the sheets up to cover both of them.

Eriol looked into her eyes and Tomoyo met his with the same emotion reflected.

He bent his head hesitantly but Tomoyo lifted hers to meet him halfway. It was a gentle kiss...both didn't feel the need to speak. Tomoyo's hands found his hair and pulled them one side falling over her and snuggled him to her neck. Eriol sighed and closed his eyes.

He was too drained to stop and think. All that mattered was Tomoyo was with him, holding him. Like she would protect him from anything. Never let him go. He soon fell asleep.

* * *

Tomoyo could feel his even breathing and the beat of his heart against her. Tears welled up in her eyes but she let them flow. She was aware of the eerie blue glow that was their own making. And she could still feel something from Eriol going into her. She felt her tears but couldn't quite place them. She knew this feeling...contentment and happiness. Holding him in her arms, not caring whether they were stuck in this mansion, not thinking about Kaho or Yue...but just the man in her arms.

She closed her eyes, bringing him closer to her cradling him with her body...it felt so right. It fit, as if her body was made for his. She remembered Clow Reed's painting once she'd seen and smiled at Eriol's and his similarity. They were almost similar except Eriol still had that boyish charms but the awful male virility and animal magnetism.

Eriol...her Eriol. Did she love him??

That was when something twisted in her heart.

What have we done? Tomoyo thought...she was in love with Yue and Eriol was obviously in love with Kaho...

Was she still in love with the moon gaurdian?

Then what was the meaning of this?? She looked at herself and Eriol. The way she was holding him to her and he was just...it seemed he'd surrendered himself. To her. Given up everything in her name and she looked at his face that was now against her chest. He seemed so calm. She remembered taking his morning tea or coffee...she'd never seen him so peaceful. There was a ghost of a smile on his lips. It pulled at her heart.

Is it just two unrequited souls coming together? Is it just physical whatever they are feeling?

But why did her insides ache so much?

She was the one who'd initiated this right?? She was the one who'd pulled him, urged him to make love to her...

She gently pulled his hair back from his shoulders and was shocked at the awful nail marks that were bleeding. And there was a distinct bite mark on his shoulder and lots of bruises on his back...her passion. That had blinded her. It was so strong that it wanted only to be satiated. Was she so...fierce? And she thought that Eriol had this animal in him!

Tomoyo felt her eyes drooping and she gave in. She was having an headache thinking this. Much better if sleep took over.

Eriol was awake, but his eyes were not open. He knew the faint lavender smell and the porcelain soft skin under him. He'd dreamed of it a lots of times. Craved for it. But it was Tomoyo! His friend...his best friend. And he could take his sexual frustration somewhere else...but today...he'd actually had her soft voluptuous underneath him responding to his eagerly.

He couldn't remember any other woman this intriguing. He had been so elated with Tomoyo, it was a different experience. It was not just sex or even the tender love making...it was something else totally. Out of the world and he'd never experienced anything like this.

And it surprised him. He didn't understand this. He was always in total control. He was the Clow's reincarnation. He was an experienced and wise elder persona in a young body...but today...he felt humbled. He just couldn't explain.

In normal circumstances, he would have reclined an invitation and would have found out what was going on.

But it was different this time, wasn't it? It was Tomoyo who'd asked. And he almost declined but where did his control go.

When her lips was pressed against his, everything seemed to crumble. And only one thing was on his mind. Tomoyo. Nothing else.

He lifted himself on an elbow and looked at her sleeping form.

He grimaced looking at her swollen lips. He remembered the feeling of those sensuous lips. And he could feel his immediate reaction to it. He ran his eyes over her and was shocked at the bruises.

It would ache when she got up, he realized. Was he that hard on her?

Of all the bruises, his eyes narrowed on one that was so prominent that it was colored scarlet. It was on her left breast.

He felt rushing through his body again and he had to shake his head.

* * *

Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly and stared at the cerulean eyes that was watching her so intensely.

"Hey sleeping beauty..."He whispered and she smiled.

"Hey..."Tomoyo said, smiling lazily. And she attempted to stretch her body...but pain shot through her.

"What is wrong?" Eriol asked concerned and it seemed to wash over her, soothing her.

Her whole body felt bruised.

"Its...just that I feel bruised..."She said slowly looking at him with a newfound shyness.

Eriol who felt like banging his head somewhere for being responsible, felt strange warmth spreading over his chest knowing that it was him, that she was blushing prettily.

Oh my god! So she didn't regret it!

"What are you doing to me Tomo-chan?" Eriol whispered and Tomoyo's smiled faded replaced with an emotion that confused Eriol.

"Does it hurt?" Tomoyo asked and Eriol looked confused.

"What?" He asked and Tomoyo pointed to his shoulder. His eyebrows went up and that was when he fully felt that his whole back might be bruised.

"Mmm..."He agreed.

What exactly did they do?? Tomoyo wondered but she didn't realize that she'd wondered loud.

"I am sorry Tomoyo. I don't know. But...if we get out of the bed, may be we can start looking for answers..."Eriol drawled and Tomoyo lowered her gaze.

"What is it??" Eriol asked and Tomoyo's eyes moistened. My god! It was aching like hell inside her. And...it was all because of Eriol...

Tomoyo shook her head and Eriol cupped her face.

"Hey...please...Tomoyo tell me whats wrong?" Eriol said and she opened her tear filled eyes.

"Mmm..."She licked her lips.

"Can you...you...I mean..."She stammered in a low voice looking at his lips. She wanted him to kiss so badly. She didn't know why.

Eriol caught the undertone of her request and smiled and Tomoyo gasped.

He kissed her again this time, with all that she was making him feel.

It was a long time before they finally got out of the bed.

* * *

"Where did they go??" Nakuru screamed in top of her voice and Yue winced.

"Nakuru...please. Calm down." Sakura said and looked at Syaoran helplessly.

"Where could they have possibly gone??" This was Kaho.

"It seemed that Eriol couldn't control what was happening. They could be anywhere in this world or...in dimensions where time is not significant...as long as they are together..."Syaoran supplied.

Nakuru screamed now and Sakura gritted her teeth," Syaoran...you are not helping!!"

Sakura caught Nakuru and she collapsed. Her eye ball rolled up as if she were seeing something and Sakura held her tight.

"What is wrong now?" Spinel-sun asked and Kero joined him.

"She is seeing something..."Sakura whispered and Nakuru gasped for air before opening her eyes.

Her head bent low she took some deep breaths.

"Nakuru...can you tell me what you saw??" Sakura asked concerned.

"Yes...Master and Tomo-chan...!!" Nakuru said with a start that made everyone dread the worse.

But suddenly Nakuru's color changed, her blushing bright red and looking at the ground below. And a slow smile spread across her face.

She could remember flashes of Eriol and Tomoyo and their passion. But what intrigued her most and well as confused was...Eriol seemed more like the Clow Reed himself!

What exactly was happening?

And in her life, she'd never seen Eriol so...at peace before.

Yue, unable to hold himself together any longer, grabbed Nakuru's hand forcefully and tapped her energey.

"Hey!!" Nakuru protested but Yue already saw.

His brow's furrowed as he let Nakuru go. He'd never seen Clow at peace before and he was sure of what he saw. His Tomoyo and his late Master... He took a step back. What was happening?

* * *

"Eriol?? Where are you??" Tomoyo asked opening her eyes to find herself alone in the empty King-size bed.

She stumbled out clutching the flimsy shirt and peered down the huge corridor.

'My! This place is very big!'She commented and she stepped out, her feet somehow warm against the cold floor.

She found the stair case and her eyes brightened.

Maybe Eriol was there down... Her eyes widened.

For there on the stairs was Kaho kissing Eriol, with her back facing Tomoyo.

Coldness gripped her heart and squeezed it tight as if taking the very life out of her.

And Eriol was kissing her, infact taking her dress off at that very moment.

Kaho dragged Eriol down the stairs...they were into it on the stairs!

Tomoyo staggered holding the railing for support and slid down, tears falling freely...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Confused?? Okay...the story is getting started guys...thats it...okay, next chapter...its abt Eriol's nightmare!!!

Keep looking...next chapter on Wednesday...I promise to update soon from this moment onwards...

Sounded weird...okay...okay...REVIEW!!!! PLASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimer applies.

**A/N**: Okay...another chapter!!!! Nothing much to say about this...since it will say for itself. I thank all my reviewers...you guys are soooooo nice and wonderful!!!

On with the story guys...I love telling stories especially if I have cery good listeners...I mean readers...heehee!!

* * *

Chapter five

* * *

Eriol hummed softly. He chanced upon his reflection in the window pane and his insides warmed at the smile on his face. His eyes were dancing too! He looked down and was pleased to know the eggs were scrambled properly. Coffee and scrambled eggs with toast. Not bad for a magician like himself! And he knew the reason for his cooking and most importantly the earth shattering smile. Tomoyo.

As he placed them on the kitchen table, movements outside the kitchen, in the garden caught his eyes.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, teleporting himself to the garden. And he saw the smiling cherry blossom tree along with blooming rose bushes. Some flowers would brighten up the simple meal.

The he felt some one brush past him.

Tomoyo.

Okay, so she wanted to play, eh?

He ran behind her, but it seemed as if she was far away suddenly as he tried to gain on her. He almost reach her, then she'd be far.

It was unexpected.

But she was wearing a white tank top and cream colored jean skirt.

And she skidded to a sudden halt and she walked slowly and deliberately toward the picnic type bench.

He creaned his neck and his eyes widened, his legs rooted to the spot.

For on the bench was...Yukito.

What the hell he was doing here? Eriol moved closer and to his shock, Yukito transformed to Yue.

And he saw Tomoyo, her eyes flowing with love, but she stood looking at him, feeling restricted.

Yue looked at her and it seemed that his eyes showed warmth.

She smiled brightly even, taking a step closer but realized her mistake. Her smile faded and she stepped back.

But Yue leaned forward, taking her in his arms and all the while Eriol was surprised.

"Yue..."Tomoyo whispered as her body trembled.

"Tomoyo...my princess...I heve waited a long time for this..."Yue said, his face cold but his eyes blazing warmth and his tone washing with softness, that Eriol remembered, was reserved only for Clow Reed.

What was happening?

"I love you, Yue...only you."Tomoyo hugged him fiercely and Yue hugged her back with same ferocity before pulling back to capture her lips.

And now, he was confused beyond his imagination, when he felt the effect of Yue's cold lips on Tomoyo's as if he was kssing Eriol himself!

Eriol felt happiness flutter inside him and slowly understood. It was what Tomoyo was feeling right now, in Yue's arms.

And he saw Yue, remove a lavender rose crystal and Eriol looked pointedly.

It was the same one that Eriol had seen so many times in Tomyo's room.

"For you..."Yue said and held her close.

And Eriol felt all of Tomoyo's happiness that was mixed with anxeity. For her and Yue's love was doomed from the start and they both knew it. Their nights out flying, on the tree in Penguin Park where they spent the nights just holding each other not daring to speak...just feel love they had...Eriol felt her happiness...

And then as a ruthless stab of pain...Yue's dismissal of her love and their time together as mere experiment, to understand human emotions, especially of a woman who was in love...

Eriol's hand went automatically to his heart as it hurt like hell...Tomoyo was running away from this...this pain that Yue had given her. And he had found her...or was it that she had found him...

* * *

As he sat down on the bench and Tomoyo's tranparent figure was beside him beginning fade, but her tears were real. too real to handle. Because he could feel her pain, it was something still raw. He knew her feeling for Sakura and how she'd suffered as a child, as an adolescent...confused and depressing. And then, when she'd matured, she fell in love for real that was just impossible to last. Eriol had his own pain and he was dealt with another pain now...Tomoyo's pain as he let himself slump against the bench at the light of this new revelation. And the pain wouldn't go away.

Of seeing Tomoyo's love for Yue, he was sure she still loved him. For it had shone brightly in her eyes...a love so strong like that even when a person knew it would never materialize.

And he knew that brightness...he had seen it before. In his own eyes, but for Kaho...

* * *

Tomoyo wiped her tears ferociously and she peered closer, her eyes wide with realization.

This was not happening...Eriol still had glasses, his hair shorter than it was now, and he looked a boy. Just a boy.

His seriousness and male virility that she had come to face when she had met him in Italy was nowhere in him. Just a boy, who was awfully in love with the woman in his arms right now. She knew the love in the eyes...and her heart went out to him. She realized she was seeing something that had been in the past and she shook her head. Eriol still loved Kaho, didn't he?

But she was not sure of herself, it had hurt so mercilessly when she had seen Eriol in Kaho's arms few seconds ago...

But what was she seeing now?

"Yes...Clow..."She heard Kaho moaning and Tomoyo stood up feverishly.

Clow?? Yes, Tomoyo could see the aura about him and his maturity that betrayed his boyish look.

He should have had an identity crisis sort of, Tomoyo wondered looking at his whole feature. A boy and the world's powerful magician, reincarnation of Clow Reed. The Clow Reed.

She could feel the blatant desire even from a distance, a sort of sheer animal want...a desire that had to be fullfilled and passion that was certainly the color of a harsh red that blinded her for a second...

Was that what Eriol felt with Kaho all the time?

She could feel Eriol's inner struggle, it was a hard time being a person like him, overshadowed by past life and trying to be someone altogether new...which was exactly what he was. Even if he had Clow's shadow, he was Eriol. The English boy who was very intelligent indeed, in his own way.

And could feel his feeling of completeness when he was with Kaho.

And his pain and confusion when Kaho left him for another man. Saying that she was in love with Clow's reincarnation, not Eriol. And it hurt her and she felt and immense sense of an urge to protect him. To hold him and say everything would be alright. He looked so lost and forlorn. No wonder he turned into something that he was when she met him again after all these years. Age old way of a man's defences against falling for a woman again. In sort of way punishing other woman for the viles of one woman. A self defense shell...

But the pain was too much she felt herself being ripped apart from the inside. The only time she'd felt like that was when Yue...she shook her head.

Why was this happening? Why were they here?

And why was she getting first hand experience of his past...that seemed so real as if she were in Eriol's place...

She didn't realize that she had curled up as a ball, sitting near the bottom of stairs and crying as if the world had just ended.

* * *

It was a long time before Eriol finally felt sure that he would be able to walk. His insides still ached with Tomoyo's shattered heart. And he was filled with her misery that was confusing. He stared at the grand old mansion and felt nostalgia...he swamped them down, Clow's memories. He opened the door and closed it, stopping to hear some one who was crying and by the sounds of it...they were heart wrenching. Actually anyone who would hear it, would start to cry. And it was Tomoyo!

His eyes searched for her and found her in a ball sitting on the stairs and rocking back and forth.

Oh my God!

Tomoyo couldn't bear this pain. She'd already had her share of pain and this was Eriol's not hers. But she couldn't help holding it inside her, she feared if she would let go, it might hurt Eriol again and she couldn't bear it. She had to protect him...she almsot snorted. Her...protecting Eriol...the powerful magician...she stopped. Okay, she was tired of his description already. Okay, so he was something like a mountain that can't be moved and dynamic as the sun that was so pivotal.

But the pain was just so much...she knew she had been crying for a long time and she didn't feel like stopping herself. Pain was so much of a familar feeling for her.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol whispered as he was at her side in an instant but he stopped the minute she glanced up and looked at him.

She sombered up immediately and wiped her tears.

They both stared at each other and it seemed as if the time itself had stopped. Just the two of them. Alone.

"Am hungry..."Tomoyo shrugged and gave him a small smile that was very sincere.

"I have made something..."Eriol offered her a hand and she took it, pure electricity shocking both of them at the simple contact and both took their hands away, afraid to touch.

Desire flamed again and it was so blatant as the pain. So powerful as the grief and both walked silently toward the kitchen.

"Mmm...this is good. So...we are stuck here." Tomoyo said relishing the scrambled eggs.

"I think its more of more importance. The reason you are with me in this. I mean, I have been alone all the time so I wonder why this time you too..."Eriol couldn't complete his sentence when he felt her hands around him, his head being so affectionately, tenderly placed against her chest that his eyes shuttered close in instinct. He felt her hands smoothing his long dark locks and his hands found her waist and he buried his face deeper, pressing her closer to him...he wanted to be more close that this.

"You are not alone Eriol. You are not going to be from this moment onwards...I will never leave you...never..."Tomoyo said, last part more strongly with conviction and her hands pulled him even closer as if she was his possession.

* * *

She was a little troubled with their present state. She wanted to be more close with him...no she wanted to be with him, merged as one. She couldn't think of anything else at that moment.

Eriol looked up at her and she looked down and her eyes mirrored his own feelings.

His hands tightened more and she bent her head to take his lips with a fierce new found hunger, that shocked her more than it shocked him.

It was a scarrier red than passion she'd felt when she witnessed his feelings for Kaho. This was a red that seemed to scream right out and so powerful, all consuming that...

She didn't stop to feel the comfortless bare floor of the kitchen to which her back revolted. She was busy accomodating Eriol's body on her small frame as she saw him fumbling with the passion that had gone out of control.

"Why do I need you so much??" He rasped as he sucked a little more painfully at her pulse point in her neck.

Tomoyo was busy pulling off his shirt from his pants and unbuttoned his shirt.

But it was a difficult task. She put a restraining hand on his shoulder and he looked at her, and was confused whether she should be shocked or pleased with the cerulean eyes that had become so dark with desire that it was almost black. Both didn't mind that they were glowing again. What mattered was their urgent need...that seemed to be bulding up.

As for Eriol, this was like a fever that wouldn't get out of his system. He just couldn't and probably wouldn't ever get Tomoyo out of his system. He'd tried to the first time but...his hunger for her was twice as ferocious as the first time few hours ago. It was something that scared him a little but now was definetly not the time to think about it.

He hadn't realized that he had spoken his mind aloud.

"What??" He bit out and Tomoyo made a frustrated sound.

"I want you...closer than this...I want you Eriol and this..." She tugged his shirt to explain something she was not able to put in words.

Eriol felt himself go hard and Tomoyo's eyes flared with desire as she felt him hard on against her thighs...

Oh Lord!!

He strained to get up, his body revolting at the loss of her warmth. He ripped his shirt and she was looking at him this time, as he did that. She was allowing her eyes to roam his body, daringly this time, the last time, she'd been too much in a hurry to care. But now, she marvelled at his strong build...why he could crush her like an ant beneath him...so he was being gentle with her. And she now allowed herself to access her condition and felt her aching body. She still ached from the last time and her eyes moved lower as he took off his pants. She was awed by his magnificient build.

Was there anyone more handsome and perfect than Eriol? And he was all this...she would never let him go.

And she was aware of her own pink complexion against his hard thighs...his passion, she was sore. Still. But she was up again and wanted to be with him again.

She pulled opened her own shirt buttons and she spread her arms out inviting him and Eriol stopped for a moment.

He could see what his last passion had done to her. The marks of passion and yet here she was again, inviting him...

"Tomoyo...you are sore...I don't think..."Eriol was again stopped as she wound her legs around his waist and pulled him against her her, not minding his weight. She was just too driven to notice that. Her hands caressed him and she closed her eyes and all the time Eriol's eyes were fixed on her face drinking in every expression of her.

"I just want to please you...tell me you want this as much as I want you..."Tomoyo managed huskily.

And Eriol groaned, "If only you knew Tomoyo..."He ground out, his voice not his normal one, but sounded more like that of a primitve beast.

Her small tender hands found the base of his neck among his unruly hair and she pulled his face towards her.

"Show me then..."She whispered kissing him, this time she was sure he would be the one to get bruised lips!

He broke off, "No you are not ready..."He said but she closed her eyes, again a frustrating sound.

"Show me now...I want you now Eriol...NOW!!" She said grinding her hips against his hard member in a provocative way.

That was all Eriol could manage, he wanted this to stop fearing that this time, he might hurt her more but she was not helping. At all.

He entered her with one thrust and he filled her and had the pleasure surging through him. His control was again beginning to lose its hold but he struggled. Never was he so burnt with the passion...

"Mine..."He whispered harshly in her ear with each demanding and urgent thrust that was met equally with her her own ferocity. It was incredible that her petite body could hold him, his virginal experience that still seemed to cater to his every need, his sense, actually more than just satisfaction, for she seemed to know him completely in and out.

And he was very much satisfied when he finally possessed her completely, revelling at the warmth, her warmth that was slowly engulfing him. She was his, and he was his first lover. He was the first man to touch her like this although the fact he was not the first to hold her heart seemed to disturb him. Not the first to kiss her...

"Yours...only yours...forever..."Tomoyo said and Eriol looked at her satisfied face and the content smile on her lips.

Yes, she would be hurt this time more.

"I love you..."He heard her whisper and he went rigid against her. It was like a block of boulder that had been dropped on him or a tight slap across his face, this slow whisper that had come from her lips without her own knowledge and as if her body had realized that she had done what she was supposed to do, went limp beneath him.

Eriol stared at her unconscious form, that seemed to glow now altogether with a different light.

He was as drained as her. He closed her shirt and buttoned her up, pulling his own pants up.

He ignored the dishes as he carried her up.

He still didn't fully understand why they both ended up here together but he remembered Tomoyo's words in the kitchen and couldn't help the fluttery feeling in his stomach.

And for the first time, he felt it in his bones and blood, down to his basic soul that indeed, he was not alone and was glad. He had Tomoyo.

And she loved him!

But did she actually mean it?

He lifted the phone nearby and was startled to hear the ring tone. It was dead earlier.

And automatically his fingers dialled home.

"Hello!" His voice trembled a little.

And he heard two distinct voices on the other line.

It was Kaho and Yue.

"Where are you Eriol??" Kaho's voice sounded tensed and desperate.

Reality hit him and he winced. He looked at Tomoyo. And he blinked.

Should they go back? To the pain?

"Eriol..."He heard Tomoyo murmur and reach for her side, in the sleep.

She needed him...

"Eriol??"Syaoran's voice boomed over the other end and Eriol straightened.

"Yeah?"He asked back.

"Don't give me that Hiiragizawa! Just where the hell are you? Your number is not traceable...where are you? Where is Tomoyo?"Syaoran ground out.

"We are in...I am sorry Syaoran."Eriol said and replaced the receiver.

He slid into the bed and gathered Tomoyo in his arms. He wanted no one to find them. Just her and himself.

And whether good or bad, this old mansion would keep them safe.

Nakuru stood up with a serious expression on her face.

She reached for Yue and he turned a bored look on his face that grew grim looking at her like this. She was never like this.

"I need to have a word with you."She said calmly and Yue looked at her icily.

She closed her eyes and within seconds, she was in her all Ruby-Moon glory. With butterfly wings et al.

"Now Yue." She said, her voice seeming like a knife that cut through him.

And before anyone could realize what was happening, both were out.

Nakuru placed a hand against the bark of the tall oak tree and slumped against it, looking at the Thames.

"What is it now?" Yue's irritated voice asked her and she looked at him slowly.

Her eyebrows went up and she squared her shoulder.

"I must ask you that, Yue. You tell me now or else Sakura has to create altogether a new gaurdian for herself." Nakuru said in a low tone.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**What can I say?? Plot thickens...that is all!!!

So...reviews please. Lemme know what you guys think...where should I work on??? Okay...??


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**Sorry for the delay guys!! Sorry for keepin' ya'all waiting but...here is chapter six!!! Problem with my PC and am writing two stories at a time so thats why!! Sorry again!!

On with the chapter...!!

**Disclaimer**: STD disclaimer applies. (A/N: Got tired of the usual...!)

* * *

Chapter six

* * *

"Are you threatening me, Ruby-Moon?" Yue asked with a slight quirk in his eyebrows.

"Don't push me darling! You know very well." Nakuru said, her face a serious mask that somehow seemed to send waves of fright down Yue's spine. But he shrugged it off and Nakuru waved her hand and Yue was on the defence.

All of a sudden, Kaho was there and Nakuru looked at Yue pointedly.

"You should catch her." Nakuru whispered and Yue flew down a little to catch one confused Kaho.

"What is happening here?? Yue?? Nakuru??"Kaho asked as she was placed on the branch properly. As Yue withdrew from her, she wavered and Nakuru pulled her towards her without the hands. Magic ofcourse.

"You...Kaho-sama." Nakuru smiled although it never reached her eyes.

"...will tell me, both of you, what is going on? Hmm...I am really impatient here. You don't know what happens to me if I don't have my master around to control me, or my mistress."She said sweetly although the ice that dripped in her tone was enough to freeze hell over.

"Nakuru. I am the one who is impatient here. I can not put up with your childish pranks...find Touya to do that!"Yue snapped and Nakuru was before him in a second holding him by his neck and lifting him off the branch.

"You...what ever did you do to Yukito-san? Where is he? And what games you both sick people are playing?" Nakuru asked, the aura surrounding her crackling with enormous power.

"Nakuru-san...please..."Kaho said but regretted it.

Nakuru while still holding Yue's neck, caught Kaho by the neck and slammed her against the tree trunk. Due to the collison, blood spurted from Kaho's mouth and Nakuru smiled slowly.

"I don't want this to get bloody, you know..."She said.

Yue caught Nakuru and tried to summon his powers to attack her but Nakuru threw him to the next tree, Yue hit the tree with quite some force and slid down, aware of the multiple bruises that were being scratched onto his body.

"Not to be messed with today. You..."She pointed to Kaho.

"You...two timing, back stabbing witch!! Why are you here now that Master is married?? And that cold Prince down there..."She peered down and sent a lightning attack on Yue to get his attention.

"Messed with Tomoyo-san, eh?? Both of you used Eriol and Tomoyo respectively and back in their lives after six years of no news from you guys...and what do you do on their Anniversary?? Their Anniversary mind you...just when they were falling into a pattern, when they were about to get somewhere more than being best friends...and I find both of you scums kissing them!! I was shocked to find them kissing you guys back but...I am a little lost here. So help me..."Nakuru said and smiled again.

"What do you want from us??" Kaho said calmly.

"Good question. I don't know what your plans are but, you both have acheived something that I was expecting even if you wanted both of them to yourselves...so..."She shot her hand through Kaho that went deep inside her and Kaho looked at her alarmed.

Yue noticing this, flew up to get to her but it was too late.

"Hey...I am not a murderer!!" Nakuru piped as Kaho slowly disappeared.

"You witch!! What have you done to Mizuki??" Yue asked and Nakuru laughed.

"Don't worry...you are going to join her..." Nakuru said and hit him too, the same way she did to Kaho but was somehow pulled toward him.

Her face faltered and she looked up stricken to his face.

Yue, too knew what she was doing but somehow he felt something inside him pulling her.

"Whats this??" Nakuru asked as they were wrapped in some sort of bubble.

"You should know...you were the one who tried it!" Yue said, feeling some strange things due to Nakuru's closeness. He could smell her rose scent fill his nostrils and was slightly irritated by it.

* * *

They both fell on Kaho and she yelped.

Nakuru scrambled up and looked at them with daggers aimed at them.

"I was not supposed to be here, you know."She spat as she looked at them.

Kaho paled looking at the mansion and Yue for once, showed a stricken expression on his face.

The three of them were standing in front of the Clow's mansion.

"You were trying to punish us!" Yue accused her and Kaho looked confused.

"Why?? Is this where Tomoyo and Eriol are?" Kaho asked a smug satisfaction on her face. This was getting better and better. All she wanted was Eriol to really understand that he still loved her. And Yue, well whatever he wanted that Tomoyo girl to realize!

"Oh...so now you understand, eh? Although I don't understand why I am here. Anyway, Kaho-sama. Lead us the way, hmm??" She asked, her chirpy self back.

"They don't need us anymore." Yue said holding Kaho's hand as she tried to walk to the door.

"What?" Kaho looked puzzled.

"They...Tomoyo and Eriol..."Yue fought for the right words but couldn't quite get it out.

"Oh no, Yue-kun!! Come on now..."Nakuru whined typically and had her arms around his shoulder.

Something shot through both of them, a kind of awareness and Nakuru leapt away from him as if stung.

Yue couldn't place this thing in between them for he was already plagued with many confusing emotions that he was not capable of handling. He was not a human for heavens' sake! And now...Nakuru...

"Just lead the bloody way Kaho!" Nakuru snapped and Kaho followed the order.

* * *

Eriol helped Tomoyo with the bath.

She smiled from the shower and he kept her dry shirt on the hanger and smirked.

This was so...peaceful. Why didn't he think of this earlier?

"I wonder...why this didn't happen before..."Tomoyo said as if reading his thoughts as she stepped out covering herself with the towel Eriol had kept for her. She looked up, blushing and Eriol's heart warmed.

Oh Kami!!

"I have seen you without anything on, Daidouji-san..."Eriol smiled and she even blushed harder.

"Oh Hiiragizawa-kun!!" She admonished reaching for the shirt and looking at him pointedly.

"What?" Eriol asked as he slumped against the bathroom door looking at her.

"Gotta change..??" Tomoyo said as if it was obvious and Eriol's smirk turned to a grin.

"Go ahead. No one is stopping you..."Eriol said really enjoying this childish exchange. It had never been like this with Kaho.

"Oh...really..."Tomoyo asked rolling her eyes, her hands on her hips challenging him. Eriol's eyes automatically flew to her chest where the towel had dipped a little low showing perfectly her cleavage.

"Mmm...am not complaining..."He said as all the blood in his body flowed south.

Tomoyo's expression changed and she had a serious yet soft look on her face.

Standing in front of him like this was new...even if they had made love...well, it was quite passionate and not gentle at all...but still him looking at her naked was something she was not yet...

'What the hell...he is my husband and I love him!' Tomoyo almost gasped at her declaration. She looked at Eriol with a soft look and looked down as he saw his frown.

She caught her lower lip within her teeth and gently undid the towel and let it slip down.

Eriol's breath hitched in his throat since he realized that this...whatever Tomoyo was doing, was different. They had made love but it was passion both the times and they didn't almost realize what they were doing. But now, looking at her fully, he just realized how much she trusted him. He had not belived her when she'd whispered her love for him, for he thought that it was just the aftermath of passion. But now...

He was aware of her bruised body and he mentally smacked himself. Both the times he'd forgotten to be gentle. Something in her made him totally lose his own self control.

She took the shirt and looked up at him and his throat was dry again.

She bent down to get the wet towel and hung it on the hanger. She closed the space between them and smiled.

"Help me with the shirt??" She asked and looked at Eriol for an answer.

"I...think.." Eriol cleared his throat at the same time cleared his head and tried again, not paying attention to Tomoyo's taunting smile," I think you can wear it on your own Tomoyo..."

"Hmm...but you were the one who made me wear it those two times..." She whispered and went on her tip toes.

Eriol could feel something thudding and took a moment to realize that it was his own heart beat!

He nodded, not trusting his voice and took the shirt from her as Tomoyo leaned closer revelling at the smell of his aftershave.

She felt his hands tremble a little as he did her buttons and she smiled.

She cupped his hands in order to steady him...

"Eriol."She said as if savouring his name in her mouth and liking the way it sounded and felt.

"Eriol..."She said again and Eriol pulled her roughly against him.

Now she cupped his face and kissed him back with equal passion as he captured her lips.

Then she broke away and said again, still holding his face, "Eriol...Hiiragizawa...the English gentleman...just Eriol...my Eriol..."

Eriol's eyes widened as the hidden implication hit him. She loved him just as Eriol and not as a reincarnation of a powerful mage!

He finally knew what he really was...

"Mmm...just a thought. We should get out of the bathroom and do something about being stuck here..."Tomoyo said and Eriol felt something dip inside him. So...she didn't love him afterall. She was still his just-a-best-friend! She wanted to get out of here, not wanting to be with him!

"Yeah..."He said and opened the door as she jogged out and stopped, looking at him and giggling since she had been jogging.

"You seem to be happy..."He murmured with a forced smiled and she smiled dreamily at him and his heart did a somer sault.

Okay, she was not the one falling for him, but he was!!

She took the phone and her eyes widened for a moment.

"Eriol...the phone..."She whispered as she placed the reciever down.

'Okay here it comes...'Eriol thought and Tomoyo sighed.

"Its still dead...looks we are still stuck together...if you can handle that!" Tomoyo said slowly and Eriol looked at her, a little shocked.

She was sweating a little and her fingers were twitching a little. Tomoyo was lying and suddenly, he found himself oddly satisfied. And just as suddenly, he felt like teasing her.

"Are you sure Tomoyo-chan??" Eriol said reaching for the phone and she grabbed him first.

She kissed him harshly and let her hands roam beneath the shirt.

She pulled away and whispered," The one who gets to kitchen last, fixes the lunch!!" Then she dashed out the door and Eriol looked at her form in white.

Woow!! He liked this...infact he loved it! This is what it meant to be married, then!!

"Hey!! You had a headstart!!" Eriol cried after her and he could hear her peels of laughter.

Okay, this time he was going to take her on the stairs!! He wouln't care about what she says...

They both ran down the stairs, Eriol chasing her down and finally when catching up with her, reached for her and held her by winding his arms around her stomach and lifting her off...

Both were laughing and immersed in their own world, that they didn't notice they had an audience.

* * *

"Eriol!!" Kaho's voice shot through both of them.

Both of them froze. Their moment interrupted. Eriol placed Tomoyo on her feet, but still held her against his chest, his cheeks pressed to hers, both breathing heavily due to running. Not to mention the built up emotions that came came crashing down looking at both Kaho and Yue.

Without realizing as an unknown feeling gripped both of them, they both held each other more tightly than before and Tomoyo was aware of the cold that stucg her barefoot.

Yue was annoyed and irritated at the sight both of them were in and suddenly felt something void beside him. He looked at Nakuru and could just about see her fading figure but she was still there.

"Kaho...Yue!!"Tomoyo said, forcing a smile, holding onto Eriol even more tighter. And felt his arms around her tighten their hold too.

Yue looked at Nakuru sharply and she looked at him with equal confsion. Even Kaho's head snapped next to Yue and her eyes searched for Nakuru. Her eyebrows rose questioningly at Yue who was looking for something.

Then he again turned to Nakuru who looked at him and a silent understanding was passed.

No one could sense or see Nakuru except Yue.

Well, things were getting stranger and stranger every passing moment.

Just then Kaho smiled brightly up at Eriol.

"Eriol!! I was so worried about you!!" She said rushing forward to meet him.

Tomoyo dreaded this and wished Eriol didn't let her go but she felt a sinking feeling as she felt his hold loosening and tears blurred her vision so she bent down and moved away from him.

She didn't even look up to see Eriol who was looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face and he embraced Kaho in his arms.

He'd wished, she would not let him go...

* * *

**A/N**: Mmmmm...so?? This is sixth one and the seventh one is already being typed with twists and heartbreaks, revelations, happiness, confusion...okay okay...wait till the next chapter huh???

Reviews please...pretty please!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay guys! Studying for the entrance exams. But I managed to type this out for u and the next chapter. Sorry again. But pls do review.

* * *

Chapter seven

* * *

Kaho straightened from Eriol and then hugged Tomoyo for formality.

"So, is this where you were all this time?" Kaho asked, in a serious tone looking around.

"Looks like you both were having a good time." Yue's sarcasm bit into the air.

Tomoyo, for the first time looked at his direction.

"We were stuck here, we couldn't get out." Tomoyo replied tautly and crossed her arms against her chest.

Defensive stature and Eriol looked at her. And winced inwards. She had shut herself from him. Was this because of Yue? Since Yue had come back, was she having second thoughts?

No, that couldn't be. She was his. His best friend, his partner and now, his wife. In every way. She just couldn't love any other. Didn't she say that she loved him?

It was apt at that moment, with whatever they were feeling. So he would really have to make her fall in love with him literally, make her actually mean what she had said at the spur of the moment.

He deliberately moved to her and put an arm around her.

Tomoyo looked at him startled. He smiled warmly at her.

He turned to Kaho and Yue and said, " So does this mean we can go from here?"

"I don't think so." Yue replied again, feeling a restraining force on him...Nakuru.

He stepped back toward the door and it glowed a blue. Okay, so they were stuck together.

The silence was deafening. Tomoyo shut her eyes. Even after what had happened between herself and Eriol, she still couldn't place the thumping of her heart abnormally when her gaze crossed with his.

What did this mean?

What was happening here?

Her head spun and she wavered. Eriol's strong arms came around her, pressing her close to him.

"Tomoyo...are you okay, love?" Eriol's whisper was barely audible and she concentrated on the word 'love' before everything went black around her.

* * *

"Tomoyo!!" Kaho's concerned outburst shook Yue from his thoughts. 

"What happened?" He asked bitterly.

"She fainted. Have you had something to eat?" Kaho demanded, in a school teacher tone.

"We were going to have our lunch." Eriol said lifting her up.

"Okay, you can get her by the sofa and Yue, please stay with Tomoyo." Kaho said looking at Eriol now, "We both will make something to eat. You know, a proper lunch." She smiled and gestured him.

Instincts kicked in and he didn't want his wife to be with her ex- boy friend. He wanted to be with her.

He placed her on the sofa and made no attempt to move.

"Eriol...please understand. Yue knows how to cook I think taking into account he'd been with Clow." Kaho said ignoring the scowl on Yue's face.

"But, right now, she is no position to tell what is gping on. Maybe you could tell me and we could all work things out. Tomoyo does not have any magic." Kaho said while Eriol produced a blanket with a flick of his wrist and covered her.

"I don't think so..."Yue mumured. Tomoyo did have some magic. Over Eriol. Over him.

But now, mostly on Eriol. He had seen the way she'd look lost when Kaho went into Eriol's arms. He had never seen her so beautiful before, so happy, when he'd seen her with Eriol a few moments ago. When both thought they were alone.

Eriol didn't want to leave with Yue. Hell, he would not. They were just beginning something new. Something pure and delightful. Something that seemed to reach to his core like nothing else had. And they were just beginning to fit into this.

He straightened up.

"Okay. Lets get started then. I will get a glass of water for her." Eriol said walking to the kitchen without much paying attention to any one else.

Kaho followed him, looking at Yue for a moment. She nodded to him and smiled reassuringly.

Yue looked at Tomoyo and something warm spread over him. Nakuru.

He felt her reassuring him and he leaned forward to touch Tomoyo.

He placed a hand on her forehead.

My! She was so warm and...soft.

Tomoyo's eyes fluttered open that instant.

And her eyes met his, Yue gasped as if something had struck him. And something passed in between.

* * *

Eriol told mechanically the intructions to Kaho and she nodded springing to work. He grabbed a glass of water and went to the living room. 

He froze. Yue bent to touch Tomoyo's forehead and he could see an emotion clearly etched on the moon gaurdian's face. Love.

Something twisted mercilessly inside him and his whole body burnt. Yue had no right to touch her like that.

But he saw Tomoyo's eyes open and look straight into his eyes. And it hurt him even more.

Did Tomoyo have any feeling left for Yue??

Tomoyo looked at Yue and slowly smiled, easing a little away from him. Where was Eriol when you needed him the most?

"Eriol?? Where is Eriol??" She asked sensing that Kaho was not there. Panic rose. Was Eriol with Kaho?? No, it can't be. She had fainted and Eriol was not supposed to leave her.

Eriol was about to leave when he heard her lips breathe his name. Was it an yearning in her voice when she'd taken his name? And his heart warmed over the way she'd looked forlorn at the moment. He could almost sense her panic. But why?

He concentrated on her and got just one word. A name. Kaho.

Eriol couldn't help his triumphant smile. His wife was jealous of Kaho!

"I am right here Tomoyo. I'd been gone to get you this." He genlty gathered her in his right arm and brought the glass to her lips with his left. He smiled at her, with whatever he felt at that moment.

Tomoyo eagerly drunk from the glass, her amethyst eyes wide with emotion looking at him.

"What's funny?" She asked miffed at last and Eriol shook his head.

"Nothing. Take rest. I and Kaho will get lunch ready for us all." He said and got up placing the glass on the table next to the sofa.

Tomoyo's spirits sank when he'd said that. She wanted to be with him. She wanted them to be alone again.

"Oh..."She whispered, shrinking back into the sofa.

"Yue. Do join us in the kitchen. We can talk over this matter." Eriol said surprising everyone when he scooped Tomoyo up in his arms.

Tomoyo was just suprised as Eriol carried her easily to the kitchen and saw the expression on Kaho's face. Whatever she felt she was good at masking it. It was cold face.

* * *

"Good. Now that everybody's here, maybe Eriol can tell what happened." She said concentrating on the sauce. 

"Nothing much. It is something that I don't get it. We were teleported here I guess. And..."Eriol looked at Tomoyo and she nodded squeezing his hand.

"And, we saw glimpses of our past. Each other's past. That we probably didn't know. And there are times when...we both were like under some pull. Even before we got here. And whenever we even kissed, we'd both glow in blue."Eriol said, putting the matter lightly as it could be.

"So you mean...you both...that you and Tomoyo..."Kaho struggled for words and Tomoyo went red with embaressment.

Kaho couldn't believe this. This was ertainly not expected of the Clow's reincarnation! No, Sir! Not at all. He was behaving like a...like any other normal...she looked at him and closed her eyes, okay, he looked smitten and a little like a puppy who was in love!

"That is common Kaho. We are married." Eriol shrugged not liking Kaho probing further.

"Hmm. Not with you both ofcourse. You both know it. It was after you came here. Couldn't keep your hands off each other, if I am correct." Kaho put the vegetables to boil and turned around with a bright smile on her face.

Tomoyo wanted to crawl under a rock and never wanted to face Kaho again.

"Its none of your bussiness." Eriol said, his voice cold.

"I am sorry. But its our bussiness. We were also pulled here, remember. We are here. Why you both had to be here in the first place? Then why should we follow you here? Then...are we in Japan at present or this place suspended in time?" Yue asked making Eriol jump with surprise.

'Suspended in time' phrase jolted Tomoyo. Not much of a magic liker since she'd gotten hurt the first two times, this idea scared her. It could mean she was in an unknown dimension, not knowing when she'd go back.

And horrors of all, which was far from it actually, she had gone ahead, without her knowledge and fallen in love all over again with a person whose very existence was magic! Magic started from him. And it was not like the first two times, this love seemed to go deep within her soul and shook everything in her.

And here she was stuck here, because of that.

Tomoyo slowly realized that Eriol was holding her hands possessively now and looking at her. It was under the table. Oh, it was a nice gesture of support. She needed it. She was stuck along with tow more people who also knew magic. She needed support.

'Oh my! Is Eriol really...'Tomoyo's thoughts diverted when she felt spark to life again as she sensed Eriol's slow deliberate movements of hands in her palm. That was good. So...good. So good that...

"I don't mind stuck being anywhere if its with you..."Tomoyo breathed. Then looked startled. She didn't say that aloud. She just couldn't have said that aloud!

Eriol's face went blank at that moment. The warm smile was gone. The laughter in his eyes died.

"Okay Tomoyo. Think practically and logically dear!"Kaho's school teacher voice admonished her.

Eriol shook his head.

And a smirk quirked his beautiful lips.

"Thats the best for me atleast. I am not alone. Anymore." The last word whispered, Eriol pulled Tomoyo to kiss her. Right in front of their 'guests'. And to his surprise and pleasure, she responded eagerly.

'This was not supposed to happen. They were not meant to fall in love. They aren't meant for each other. Tsk-tsk...poor Tomoyo has to die then...' One of them present in the room was thinking, although with bitter regret.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Twist in the plot guys...next update, on SUNDAY!!! I promise. Chapter already written. Just gotta post it, just think of it as my apology goody. Anyway, I did keep u guys waiting.

So...review ne?

Oh yeah, next chapter will be quite lengthy. Plot to kill Tomoyo and the bad guy!!


End file.
